Węsząc nie całkiem niewinnym tropem
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Slash HP/DM. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, autorem oryginału jest calanthe. Przekład zbetowała Liberi.


**WĘSZĄC NIE CAŁKIEM NIEWINNYM TROPEM**

Jeśli ktoś przepowiedziałby Harry'emu Potterowi, że dziesięć tygodni po pokonaniu Voldemorta będzie miał rozwidlony ogon oraz wyraźną zgodę na pieszczenie nagiego tyłka Dracona Malfoya (choć w zasadzie nie jednocześnie), to nazwałby go półgłówkiem. Z drugiej strony, jako że Harry nie uchodził akurat za nadzwyczaj uzdolnionego czarodzieja, gdyby ktoś pokusił się o podobną w wymowie przepowiednię, mówiącą, że zabije Wężomordego prostym zaklęciem rozbrajającym, słowa takiego jasnowidza byłyby równie wiarygodne co jedna z rozlicznych wizji profesor Trelawney. Słowem, zostałyby uznane za bzdurę.  
Tak, wiele może się wydarzyć w ciągu dziesięciu tygodni, jak chociażby to, że półtora tygodnia po swoim zwycięstwie Harry zamieszkał w ruinach Hogwartu, wśród skrzatów domowych i magicznych konstrukcji wzniesionych przez czarodziejskich robotników. A dokładnie mówiąc, wylądował w lochach. Ciężko mu było pogodzić się z faktem, że dom, który wydał najwięcej zwolenników Voldemorta, okazał się jedynym z nienaruszoną częścią mieszkalną. Ale przynajmniej w ten sposób Harry'emu udało się znaleźć pozbawione okien miejsce do spania, co pozwalało uniknąć drugiego nagłówka: _Nastoletni bohater sypia w szarych bokserkach!_, zdobiącego pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego". Większość młodych, uprzywilejowanych czarodziejów byłaby zachwycona podobną uwagą, jednak nie Harry, tak się bowiem niefortunnie składało, że majtki, w których spał, należały swego czasu do Dudleya, co czyniło potencjalną seksowność zdjęcia, no cóż, znacznie mniej seksowną. Z drugiej, pozytywnej strony, po tym zdarzeniu do końca życia odpadał mu problem kupowania bielizny, ponieważ w odpowiedzi na publikację fotki Harry otrzymał od swych zachwyconych wielbicieli czterysta trzydzieści trzy pary bokserek.  
Słowo „oszałamiające" jako epitet określający życie Harry'ego bezpośrednio po finałowej bitwie byłoby niedomówieniem stulecia. I nie chodziło jedynie o publiczne występy, relacje prasowe, uroczystości żałobne lub prywatne pogrzeby. Należało się jeszcze uporać z kwestią tego, gdzie ma zamieszkać i jak przyjemnie spędzić więcej czasu z Ginny. Ponieważ obie te sprawy zyskały nagle status palącej potrzeby.  
Harry spędził parę pierwszych nocy w Norze, śpiąc zaledwie po kilka godzin na dobę, gdy nagle wszystko się urwało. Pocałunki, towarzyszące ponownemu pogłębieniu ich kontaktów, wprawiły w czysty zachwyt zarówno Harry'ego, jak i jego wypróbowaną w cierpliwym czekaniu dziewczynę. Niestety, niezdolność Harry'ego do naniesienia terminu randki z Ginny do swego mocno zajętego kalendarzyka rosła w tempie charakterystycznym dla epidemii galopującej groszopryszczki, zaś wspomniane zdjęcie, na którym widniał z nagą piersią, pogrążony w anielsko niewinnym śnie, rozpowszechnione dzięki największej gazecie w czarodziejskiej Brytanii, tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Wynikająca z tego fala hormonalnej histerii wprawiła Ginny w stan wzburzonego rozdrażnienia oraz gotowości do nader ryzykownych zachowań, byleby tylko zapewnić sobie niepodzielną uwagę Harry'ego. Pewnego późnego wieczoru, gdy wypadł z kominka, zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnęła go do schowka na miotły, mocno przyciskając jego dłonie do swych uwolnionych ze stanika piersi, sama kierując uwagę na jego spodnie. „Mały" Harry uporał się z szokiem zaskoczenia znacznie szybciej niż „duży" Harry i właśnie radośnie wyskakiwał na zewnątrz, gdy nagle chwiejne drzwiczki skrytki zostały energicznie otwarte przez wysłanniczkę piekieł, ubraną w beżowy szlafrok i ustrojoną w przytrzymywane siateczką wałki na włosach. Przerażająca postać natychmiast spetryfikowała oboje, po czym donośnym głosem zawołała męża, żądając, by sprawił winowajcom porządną burę. Po upokorzeniu, którym bez wątpienia była konfrontacja państwa Weasleyów z widokiem „małego" Harry'ego w stanie wstępnej gotowości, oplecionego palcami ich najmłodszej pociechy, nie pozostało mu nic innego niż się wyprowadzić. Co też bezzwłocznie uczynił, odczuwając dziwną ulgę na myśl, że ma szansę ucieczki przed oskarżycielskim wzrokiem Ginny, choć raczej nie miał nic przeciwko jej zapuszczającym się daleko rękom.  
Grimmauld Place bardzo szybko okazało się jak najgorszym wyborem na miejsce zamieszkania. Bez zaklęcia Fideliusa nie istniało w nim coś takiego jak prywatność, a Stworek na chybił trafił kłuł zabytkową piką zgromadzone pod domem hordy wielbicieli bohatera, by przepędzić je spod drzwi. Kingsley niechętnie zasugerował Harry'emu, by towarzyszył Ronowi i Hermionie w wyprawie do Australii, skąd mieli przywieźć „wysiedlonych" państwa Grangerów, jednak głębokie rozczarowanie wyzierające z oczu Rona wykluczyło również i tę opcję. George zasugerował możliwość powrotu na Privet Drive, co Harry, nic dziwnego, skwitował zwięzłą, zawartą w dwóch dosadnych słowach ripostą.  
Hogwart zupełnie przypadkowo stał się ostatecznym miejscem jego pobytu. Przybywszy do szkoły z grupą pracowników ministerstwa w celu nadania rozgłosu i wagi problemowi odbudowy, zareagował szokiem na widok zabieganej, rozgorączkowanej profesor Minerwy McGonagall, pędzącej jak szalona z jednego końca zamku w drugi i próbującej sprawować nadzór nad wszystkim naraz. Wyglądała tak, jak on się czuł, pomyślał więc, że opiekunka jego domu z pewnością nie odrzuci pary pomocnych rąk oraz moralnego wsparcia. Gdy Harry oznajmił Hagridowi, że wprowadza się do Hogwartu, ten rozpłakał się jak dziecko, co wywołało groźne warczenie Graupa i zmusiło Harry'ego do schowania się „na wszelki wypadek" za solidną jak pień drzewa nogą gajowego.  
Gdy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu po odprowadzeniu Rona i Hermiony na lotnisko Heathrow, zastał na miejscu asystenta Kingsleya, Jamiego, czekającego już z całą górą kufrów wypełnionych garderobą, spośród której Harry miał wybrać coś dla siebie. Udanie się na zakupy na Pokątną — a nawet do mugolskiej części Londynu — stało się czymś absolutnie niewykonalnym za sprawą tłumów, pragnących podziękować mu osobiście za wybawienie ich od konieczności oglądania przez resztę życia halloweenowych szat, przepoconych masek i szpanerskich tatuaży. Ze względu na brak najmniejszego zainteresowania dyskusjami na temat przewagi walorów jednej eksponującej pośladki pary jeansów nad drugą, Harry powierzył zadanie wyboru ubrań Jamiemu, a sam udał się do kuchni, by wyłudzić od skrzatów solidną porcję puddingu z sosem waniliowym, obecnie, za sprawą Stworka, dostępną dla bohaterów wojennych o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Chrzanić Hermionę i jej W.E.S.Z. Skrzaty domowe rządzą.  
Harry spędził w Hogwarcie tydzień, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą począć. Sypiał długo, zjadał wszystko, co przed nim stawiano, wychodził i zajmował się tym, co stanowiło akurat zadanie dnia. Kłopoty zaczęły się wtedy, gdy wśród członków ekipy budowlanej wybuchły sprzeczki o to, do którego zespołu Harry ma zostać przydzielony. Chłopak poczuł więc wdzięczność, gdy w końcu interweniowała McGonagall, prosząc go, by skupił się na czymś innym.  
Spędził sporo czasu na miotle, dopóki nowość latania bez konieczności wygrania meczu nie straciła swojego uroku. Dręcząca go nuda była tak wielka, że przejrzał nawet ubrania, wybrane przez Jamiego. Selekcja dokonana przez asystenta Kingsleya wprawiła go w osłupienie. Wszystkie koszulki wyglądały na za małe co najmniej o rozmiar, jeśli nie o dwa: przylegały do niego ciasno niczym druga skóra, ukazując wyraźnie zarys sutków i całą resztę! To było tak krępujące! Harry spróbował zaklęcia rozgrzewającego o ograniczonym działaniu, by sutki stały się mniej widoczne, jednak jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Mając do wyboru sterczące brodawki lub plamy potu pod pachami, zdecydował się na to pierwsze. Jeansy prezentowały się już lepiej. Były nieco luźne, na tyle, by siedzieć mu nisko na biodrach, jednak nie aż do tego stopnia, by wymagały podtrzymania paskiem. Jedyny problem stanowił górny fragment bokserek, wykazujący tendencję do wychylania się ponad brzeg spodni i rujnujący swym workowatym wyglądem nowe garderobiane oblicze Harry'ego. Na szczęście, przeszukując stos odzieży, natrafił na bokserki, którym udało się zdobyć akceptację Jamiego, wyselekcjonowane z pokaźnych zasobów przysłanych przez fanklub Wybrańca. Z pewnością były trochę bardziej skąpe niż te, które Harry nosił do tej pory i siedziały na biodrach równie nisko co jeansy. Stanąwszy w nich przed lustrem, uprzytomnił sobie z niemałym zażenowaniem jawną obecność linii włosów, rozszerzającej się od pępka ku dołowi i niczym strzałka wskazującej drogę do zaskakująco dużego wybrzuszenia w przedniej części bokserek. Testując, objął wypukłość dłonią, niezdolny do opanowania dziwnego doznania bycia zdeterminowanym przez własną bieliznę. Było to całkiem miłe uczucie. W dodatku bokserki doskonale skrywały się pod spodniami, uznał więc, że wyglądają idealnie. Wcale nie pedalsko ani nic w tym stylu. Ponieważ sama bielizna nie czyni geja. To, że Harry nie potrafił przestać wyobrażać sobie, jak w tych samych spodniach mogłyby wyglądać wybrzuszenia u innych facetów, wcale nie oznaczało jeszcze homoseksualizmu.  
Pewnego dnia, przy śniadaniu w hogwarckiej kuchni, McGonagall zapytała Harry'ego, jakiemu zajęciu poświęciłby się z największym zainteresowaniem do chwili ponownego otwarcia szkoły w styczniu przyszłego roku. Prawdę mówiąc, najbardziej pragnąłby zostać animagiem, nie uśmiechało mu się jednak zdradzać jej swego zamiaru w obawie, że zażądałaby od niego odpowiedniej rejestracji w ministerstwie, co zepsułoby całą przyjemność. Marzył, by, wzorem ojca, móc się przemieniać w jelenia. Wykręciwszy się przed McGonagall odpowiedzią, że zajmie się szlifowaniem swych zaniedbanych w zakresie transmutacji umiejętności, gładko przeszedł do innego tematu.  
Tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem, po powrocie do dormitorium, w którym się zakwaterował, odkrył dwie księgi, spoczywające na jego poduszce, związane cienkim, skórzanym rzemykiem: _Zaawansowana teoria transmutacji_ oraz _Przebudzenie animaga: praktyczny przewodnik metamorfozy człowieka w zwierzę i vice versa_. Obrócił w rękach oba niewielkie tomy, po czym rozwiązał łączący je pasek. Pojedynczy, złożony wpół pergamin wysunął się spomiędzy książek, opadając na łóżko. Widniało na nim kilka słów, nakreślonych znanym mu doskonale charakterem pisma:

_Nasza mała tajemnica_

Co za szczęście, że jej tu nie było, gdyż Harry z pewnością wycałowałby ją z wdzięczności. Pospiesznie wbił się w piżamę, wskoczył pod kołdrę i sięgnął po oba tomy. Obracał jedną stronę po drugiej, nie mogąc oderwać się od czytania, ponieważ odłożenie książek i udanie się na spoczynek wymagało więcej silnej woli, niż Harry posiadał. W efekcie zakończył lekturę bardzo późną nocą.  
Następnego ranka Harry popędził na śniadanie, po czym ponownie przeczytał dwa rozdziały z _Przebudzenia animaga_, które wywarły na nim szczególe wrażenie. Pierwsze kroki zaklęcia były kwintesencją prostoty, a przez wstępną teorię zagadnienia przebił się w rekordowym tempie. Miesiące spędzone z Hermioną pod namiotem nie poszły w końcu na marne. Najtrudniejszym elementem okazało się praktyczne zastosowanie zaklęcia w odniesieniu do kontrolowania wzrostu lub spadku masy ciała. Bez opanowania tej umiejętności, przemiana w zwierzę o wadze większej tudzież mniejszej niż ludzka powłoka animaga była niewykonalna, a zmierzywszy wzrokiem własną sylwetkę, Harry stwierdził, że będzie z niego nader żałosny jeleń, jeśli nie uda mu się przyswoić tej formułki. I tym razem na pewno nie straci motywacji, jeśli kilka pierwszych prób wypowiedzenia inkantacji zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Wypracowanie w sobie zdolności animagicznych nie należało do łatwych zadań, w innym przypadku potrafiłby to zrobić każdy.  
Następne dni nabrały dla Harry'ego cech rutyny: nauka i eksperymentowanie na samym sobie do południa, następnie przerwa na obiad, kontrolny obchód szkoły w towarzystwie McGonagall, kilka rundek na miotle, popołudniowa herbata, a pod koniec dnia powrót do książek. McGonagall nie usiłowała wyciągnąć z niego żadnych informacji o postępie w ćwiczeniach, nie składała mu również jakichkolwiek ofert pomocy, jednak niekiedy, pod jakimś błahym pretekstem, demonstrowała mu szczególny ruch różdżki i przynależne do niego zaklęcie, zanim przechodziła do wymieniania rozlicznych zalet sztuki transmutacji, ułatwiającej opanowanie czaru animagicznego. Harry wchłaniał wszystko, nie mówiąc ani słowa i w przeciągu paru dni dojrzał do podjęcia pierwszej prawdziwej próby. Z Zakazanego Lasu docierały odgłosy świadczące o ścinaniu drzew na budowę bardziej stabilnego schronienia dla Graupa, co wykluczało wybór tego miejsca na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu, choć właśnie ono przyszło Harry'emu na myśl jako najbardziej oczywiste. Jeżeli rzeczywiście miał zamienić się w jelenia, musiał dysponować wystarczająco dużą, otwartą przestrzenią. Niestety, pokój wspólny Slytherinu wydawał się trochę za niski i przytłaczający jak na potrzeby zwierzęcia o tak wielkich rozmiarach. Rozwiązanie problemu znalazł, a raczej odkrył na nowo, podczas popołudniowego obchodu z McGonagall. Gobelin przedstawiający Barnabasza Bzika wprawdzie znikł, jednak nie sposób było pomylić tego korytarza z żadnym innym: wchodziło się z niego wprost do Pokoju Życzeń, który stanowił idealne miejsce na realizację zamierzeń Harry'ego.  
Po herbacie bez trudu udało mu się wymknąć, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Popędził po schodach na górę, powtarzając w myślach serię zaklęć, podekscytowany perspektywą rychłej przemiany w jelenia. Jednak, gdy tylko wypadł zza rogu korytarza prowadzącego do Pokoju Życzeń, stanął jak wryty, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.  
— Co ty tu robisz?  
Draco Malfoy stał przed ścianą, uporczywie wpatrzony w punkt na murze, nieco ponad podłogą, mniej więcej tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się wejście do Pokoju Życzeń. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na Harry'ego, a na jego twarzy malował się czysty gniew. Przez długie sekundy patrzyli sobie w oczy, Malfoy oskarżycielsko, Harry wrogo, zanim Ślizgon zdecydował się wreszcie odpowiedzieć.  
— A czy to cię powinno cokolwiek obchodzić? — Jego lekko drżący głos brzmiał wyżej niż zazwyczaj. Nie był jednak zabarwiony udręką. Wręcz przeciwnie, dawało się w nim usłyszeć jawną furię.  
— Jestem po prostu ciekawy, to wszystko — odezwał się Harry z największym spokojem, na jaki go było stać. Mina Malfoya nie zmieniła się ani na jotę. Jego ciało napięło się, gdy Harry postąpił kilka kroków naprzód.  
— Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć — odpowiedział Malfoy zgryźliwie. — Wcześniej jakoś nigdy cię to nie ciekawiło.  
Czy to możliwe, że słyszał rozczarowanie przebijające spod warstwy złości? Harry nie był pewien, czy uszy nie płatają mu jakiegoś figla.  
— Mylisz się, Malfoy. Ale przecież to, co powiem, nie gra żadnej roli, bo i tak mi nie uwierzysz, co nie?  
— Tylko nie mów, że ta myśl rani twoje uczucia, ty wielki, wspaniały bohaterze — zadrwił Malfoy tonem pełnym jadu.  
Harry obserwował prawą rękę Malfoya, obracającą w palcach różdżkę. Draco zmienił pozycję, przesuwając się o kilka cali tak, by stanąć do Pottera bokiem i zmniejszyć tym samym potencjalną powierzchnię, w którą mogłoby uderzyć go zaklęcie. Było oczywiste, że musiał pilnie ćwiczyć umiejętności pojedynkowe.  
— Dobra, już nic nie mówię — obiecał Harry niespiesznie. — Co tu robisz? Przyszedłeś odwiedzić miejsce ostatniego spoczynku twojego przyjaciela? — Gdy tylko wypowiedział tę uwagę, będącą w zamierzeniu czymś w rodzaju gołąbka pokoju, natychmiast zorientował się, że zabrzmiała niewłaściwie nawet w jego własnych uszach.  
— Wydaje ci się, że to zabawne? — eksplodował Malfoy. — Jeszcze jeden mały śmierciożerca rozstał się z życiem, czyż to nie wspaniałe, Potter?  
Harry poczuł w żołądku pierwsze oznaki palącego gniewu.  
— To nie jest ani trochę śmieszne. Wiem, co to znaczy stracić przyjaciela.  
Malfoy wcale jeszcze nie skończył.  
— Och, oszczędź mi sentymentalnej przemowy! — wykrzyknął, a gwałtowny ruch głowy, podkreślający jego słowa, rozwiał mu włosy. — Jak gdybyś się tym w ogóle przejmował.  
— To, że nie byłem przyjacielem Crabbe'a, nie znaczy jeszcze, że nie jest mi przykro z powodu jego śmierci.  
— Bo oznacza to jedną osobę mniej, która mogłaby cię ewentualnie wielbić, prawda? — Malfoy machnął różdżką, ściskając ją silniej i celując w punkt tuż powyżej podłogi.  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał Harry, unosząc dłonie w próbie rozładowania sytuacji.  
— O ciebie. I o ludzi takich jak ty. To wy sprawiacie, że nie możemy ułożyć sobie dalszego życia.  
— Dalszego życia jako śmierciożerca, o to ci chodzi? Życia, w którym byłeś wykorzystywany i w niełasce odstawiony na bok, gdy tylko Voldemort odkrył, że nie jesteś w stanie nikogo zabić? — _Co ja wygaduję?_, pomyślał Harry dokładnie w tym ułamku sekundy, w którym odpowiedź opuściła jego usta.  
— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Nie masz o niczym pojęcia!  
— Mam więcej cholernego pojęcia, niż ci się wydaje. — Postąpił kolejny krok w stronę Malfoya.  
— Chcesz mi grozić? Wielki wybawca ucieka się do pogróżek? — Malfoy poderwał różdżkę, mierząc nią między oczy Harry'ego. Jej czubek dygotał, zakreślał czworokąt, przesuwając się z góry na dół i z prawej na lewą, omijając jednak sam środek celu. A tuż za różdżką Harry widział pełne złości oczy Malfoya, próbujące przybrać wyraz największej powagi, a z których wyzierał jedynie lęk.  
— Rany boskie, Malfoy! Czy z ciebie zawsze taki paranoik? — zaryzykował. Wysunął ramię, by przytrzymać rękojeść wycelowanej w niego różdżki, Ślizgon jednak cofnął się gwałtownie, zanim Harry zdołał jej dotknąć.  
— Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Potter. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, do mojej matki, ojca, do nikogo z nas. — Malfoy poderwał się z miejsca i odszedł, wymijając Harry'ego tak blisko, że trzepoczący brzeg jego szaty musnął łydkę Gryfona. Harry odwrócił się, śledząc wzrokiem znikającą za rogiem sylwetkę i czekając, aż walące dzikim rytmem serce wróci do swego normalnego tempa.  
— Cholera.  
_Głupota, idiotyzm, kaszana_.  
Ruszył w stronę drzwi i otworzył je, rozmyślając nad słowami Malfoya i wspominając ostatni raz, gdy byli razem w Pokoju Życzeń tamtej fatalnej nocy.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, która go uderzyła, był smród spalonego drewna i szczątków zgromadzonych tu rupieci, gorzkawa woń przedmiotów zwęglonych w przypominające żywicę kupki, z unoszącą się w powietrzu mdlącą domieszką przypalonego mięsa. Stanął na progu, niezdolny do wykonania ruchu. Pokój Życzeń, nadal w postaci komnaty ukrytych rzeczy, rozciągał się przed jego oczami opustoszały i poczerniały, z każdym centymetrem powierzchni pokrytym grubą warstwą sadzy. Spiętrzone meble, poprzewracane w szalejącej pożodze, straszyły w upiornym krajobrazie niczym szkielety, celując w sufit resztkami stołowych nóg i dziwacznie splątanymi zwojami na wpół stopionego metalu, zastygłego w groteskowe kształty, którym daleko było do ich pierwotnej formy. Harry poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza. Wspomnienia tamtej przepełnionej paniką ucieczki, z Malfoyem siedzącym za nim na miotle, zastraszająco wyrazistoście wypełniły mu myśli. W uszach zabrzmiało echo krzyków Vincenta Crabbe'a.  
Zatrzasnął drzwi i oddalił się korytarzem.  
Do lochów powrócił dłuższą, okrężną trasą. Przemierzył pokój wspólny Slytherinu, kierując się wąskim przejściem prosto do swej sypialni. Chwilę przedtem, zanim otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu dormitorium, zauważył, że wewnątrz pali się światło.  
— Co… — zająknął się Harry, patrząc na pochylonego nad kufrem Malfoya. Brak wierzchniej szaty, rzuconej obok innych części garderoby na zasłane łóżko, ukazywał przesiąkniętą potem koszulę i garniturowe spodnie Ślizgona. _Co te wszystkie rzeczy robią na moim łóżku?_, pomyślał Harry.  
— Wyjdź. Stąd. — Malfoy wyprostował się jak struna, rozkazując Harry'emu tonem bez wątpienia zapożyczonym od ojca. — Spadaj do swojej wieży, i to w tej sekundzie. Zabieraj tę swoją paskudną, nieczystą krew z mojego domu.  
— Och, do dia… — zaczął Harry, nie kończąc jednak. Nie chciał rozkręcać wszystkiego od nowa. — Śpię tutaj. To teraz mój pokój. Wieża została zniszczona.  
Wzrok Malfoya wyrażał przerażenie.  
— Ty tu… — powiedział, urywając, gdy trybiki w jego mózgu podjęły ostrą pracę. — To twoje śmieci leżą na moim łóżku? W mojej szafie? — Znów zaczął się trząść, ale tym razem wydawał się być bardziej pewny siebie. Nadął się, usiłując zrobić wszystko, co potrafi, by jego groźna poza wypadła przekonująco. — Które z moich mebli zamierzasz sobie jeszcze przywłaszczyć?  
— Niczego ci nie ukradłem! — krzyknął Harry, wzburzony. — Skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że to twoje łóżko? — _Pięć łóżek, a ja wybrałem akurat to jego?_, dodał w myślach.  
— O, jasne, że wiedziałeś — wycedził Malfoy, powoli, z rozmysłem zbliżając się do Harry'ego. — Wiedziałeś i pomyślałeś sobie, że uda ci się mnie stąd wypchnąć, ponieważ nikt nie poważy się powiedzieć wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi, że czegoś mu nie wolno. Nie uda ci się mnie zastraszyć. To jest moje łóżko, moja szafa, a ty trzymaj się lepiej od nich z daleka, jeśli nie chcesz sobie zaszkodzić.  
Harry zdecydował się na defensywę.  
— Przecież nie przenosisz się tu na stałe — powiedział, z przerażeniem łowiąc we własnym głosie nutę użalania się nad sobą. — Bo ja musiałem. Mieszkam tutaj. To ty z nas dwóch możesz sobie wrócić do swojego olbrzymiego domu, kiedy tylko ci się zachce.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego tak, jakby Harry uderzył go w twarz. Wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, najwyraźniej pozbawiony chwilowo zdolności mówienia.  
I wtedy Harry zrozumiał.  
— Też musisz tu zamieszkać — wyraził swe przypuszczenie. Malfoy milczał, po prostu gapił się dalej bez słowa. — Prawda? — naciskał Harry, obserwując, jak Malfoy zamyka się przed nim, wznosząc wokół siebie nieprzenikniony mur. — _Prawda_?  
— Zabieraj swoje manele i wynoś się z mojego pokoju — odezwał się Malfoy opanowanym tonem, odwracając się do Harry'ego plecami.  
— Nie ma mowy. To ty się wyniesiesz.  
— Wątpię. To dormitorium było moje na długo przedtem, zanim się tu wdarłeś. Znajdź sobie coś innego. — Powrócił do rozpakowywania kufra, wykładając jego zawartość na łóżko Harry'ego… nie, na swoje.  
Jedyną myśl, do której Harry był teraz zdolny, stanowiło przekonanie, że nie pozwoli Malfoyowi dyktować żadnych warunków.  
— Nie.  
— Jak sobie życzysz. — Głos Malfoya tchnął teraz znudzonym autorytetem. — Więc sobie zostań. Nie waż się tylko dotykać moich rzeczy, patrzeć na mnie, odzywać się do mnie ani, co gorsza, chrapać lub przeszkadzać mi w jakikolwiek sposób. Zrozumiałeś? — Machnął różdżką, na co szuflady szafy wysunęły się z impetem, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie ubrania Harry'ego i rozsiewając je po podłodze.  
— Jesteś totalnym dupkiem, wiesz o tym, prawda? — zrewanżował się Harry i ruchem różdżki podniósł garderobę z ziemi, zanim Malfoy zdążył ją podeptać, przechodząc. Wybrawszy najbardziej oddalone łóżko, poupychał swe rzeczy z powrotem w szufladach, w gniewie robiąc przy tym więcej hałasu, niż to było konieczne. Następne pięć lub dziesięć minut spędzili, odwróceni do siebie plecami, wreszcie do uszu Harry'ego dobiegł szum zasuwanych kotar. Usiadł i odważył się zerknąć w tył, tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że bagaż został uprzątnięty, a Malfoy udał się na spoczynek.  
Trzęsąc się ze złości, Harry również wśliznął się pod kołdrę i próbował zasnąć. Nie było to łatwym zadaniem i najwidoczniej zapowiadało, z czym należy się teraz liczyć.

×××

Następnego ranka obudzili się mniej więcej o tej samej porze. Harry uznał, że najlepiej będzie odłożyć animozje na bok i spróbować ułożyć się jakoś z Malfoyem. Któryś z nich musiał zdobyć się na ten wysiłek, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym kimś będzie właśnie on. Gdy Malfoy, wróciwszy spod prysznica, wszedł do pokoju, Harry zaczął ugodowo:  
— Posiłki jadamy w kuchni, bo jest nas tu tylko parę osób. Wiesz, jak tam trafić?  
Malfoy spokojnie kontynuował szczotkowanie włosów, nie zaszczycając Harry'ego ani jednym spojrzeniem. Wreszcie zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.  
— Powtarzam: miałeś się do mnie nie odzywać. Jesteś aż tak głupi, że nie umiesz zapamiętać naszej wczorajszej rozmowy? — Jego głos przybrał z powrotem swój zwykły, typowy dla Malfoya, pełen samozadowolenia ton.  
Harry zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc cisnącą się na usta opryskliwą odpowiedź, odwrócił się od Malfoya i wyszedł.  
Podczas śniadania profesor McGonagall wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z taką uporczywością, że musiał unieść wzrok i przestać udawać, że nie dostrzega jej zainteresowania.  
— Byłam wręcz przekonana, że wczorajszego wieczoru zamek dozna kolejnych wstrząsających zniszczeń — stwierdziła cierpko.  
— Dlaczego on tu jest, pani profesor? — zapytał, rejestrując płaczliwy ton własnego głosu.  
— Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, Harry. Zostanie tu na czas procesu swego ojca.  
— Myślałem, że pójdzie do Durmstrangu lub czegoś podobnego.  
— Dosyć niemądre posunięcie, jeśli zamierza się przekonać Wizengamot o swojej szczerej chęci zdystansowania się wobec czarnej magii. — Spokojnie upiła łyk herbaty, nie przestając badawczo śledzić jego reakcji.  
— Ale to kompletny bałwan! — zajęczał Harry.  
— Przypomnij sobie, jak dawno temu nazywałeś pana Creeveya — skomentowała McGonagall. — A zobacz, jaki się okazał na końcu. — Harry'emu nie przyszło do głowy nic, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. — Ufam, że będziesz postępował z tym chłopcem najlepiej, jak potrafisz, Harry — uzupełniła, a wtedy zrozumiał, że wpadł. Zaufania McGonagall nie można było bezkarnie nadużyć.  
— W porządku, pani profesor — zgodził się niechętnie.  
Nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której wymknie się wreszcie do Pokoju Życzeń i spędzi trochę czasu sam ze sobą.

×××

Po dwóch godzinach prób transformacji własnego ciała Harry był zlany potem. Kończyny mrowiły mu nieprzyjemnie, a pod czaszką zaczynało porządnie łupać. Usiadł na porośniętej trawą nierówności i opierając się plecami o pień dębu, łapał oddech i spoglądał przez gęstwinę gałęzi na sztuczne niebo nad głową. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, gdy znikał w Pokoju Życzeń, by oddać się intensywnym ćwiczeniom, Malfoy nie pokazał się w pobliżu komnaty. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie widział go w pobliżu czegokolwiek i tyle. Ślizgon zaczął przypominać ducha: czasami wydawał jakieś dźwięki, starając się przy tym być niewidzialnym, co Harry przyjął z niejakim zadowoleniem. Ułatwiało mu to znacznie znoszenie jego obecności i pozwoliło się nieco uspokoić. Wydawało mu się, że postępy w stawaniu się animagiem zaczęły się cofać, odkąd pojawił się Malfoy, a teraz udało mu się zaledwie powrócić do punktu, który osiągnął już wcześniej. Ułamał kilka kawałków czekolady i zjadł je, aby pokrzepić się przed ostatnią tego dnia próbą.  
Oddychał równomiernie, z różdżką opuszczoną luźno wzdłuż ciała, koncentrując się na osiągnięciu stanu absolutnego spokoju. Oczami wyobraźni oglądał swą ludzką postać, skręcającą się i zmieniającą kształt, by uwolnić ukryte we wnętrzu zwierzę. Wyszeptał inkantację, czując w czubkach palców rąk i stóp początki narastającego, znanego już mrowienia. Oswoiwszy się z tym doznaniem, skupił się na rozprzestrzenianiu. Kłujące igiełki ogarniały powoli tułów i pełzły w kierunku piersi.  
Skrawkiem świadomości zrozumiał, że mu się udało, jeszcze zanim ciało poddało się zmianom. Zawładnęła nim niezwykła lekkość, tak jakby był utkany z niematerialnego tchnienia powietrza. Mocno zaciskając powieki, odczekał, aż fale transformacji opadną, osiągając równowagę, a on sam poczuje twardy grunt pod nogami. Naprężył mięśnie, zauważając ze zdziwieniem całkowicie odmienny środek ciężkości oraz intensywniejszy niż zazwyczaj kontakt z podłożem. Zatrząsł się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak stabilna i wyważona była jego nowa postawa. Pogratulował sobie w duchu, myśląc z triumfem: _Wiedziałem, że będę jeleniem! To było mi przeznaczone!_  
Niestety, gdy tylko otworzył oczy, natychmiast zorientował się, że coś poszło bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak. Znajdował się o wiele za blisko ziemi jak na zwierzę o rozmiarach jelenia, chyba że Brytanię zamieszkiwał jakiś tajemniczy, rodzimy gatunek jelenia skarłowaciałego, co, o czym Harry z całą pewnością wiedział, nie miało miejsca.  
Rozglądając się dokoła, zarejestrował obecność długiego, pokaźnego pyska, a ponadto krótkiej, czarnej sierści i przednich łap o zdecydowanie psim charakterze. Nie musiał się zbytnio pochylać, by dotknąć nosem podłogi, co natychmiast sprowadziło paniczną myśl: _O, do diabła. Jestem cholernym jamnikiem!_ Walcząc z gorzkim rozczarowaniem, pocieszył się, że mogło być jeszcze gorzej, przykładowo, gdyby zamienił się w chihuahuę, z absolutną pewnością najbardziej gejowską z całej palety ulubionych przez gejów psich ras, do których, jako jamnik, najwyraźniej również się teraz zaliczał. Tym jednym jedynym razem poczuł niemal ulgę, że Syriusz nie może go zobaczyć.  
Pogodziwszy się z faktem, że żal do losu niczego nie zmieni, Harry rozpoczął badanie, do czego był zdolny w swym nowiutkim, animagicznym wcieleniu. Wykonał kilka podskoków, by przetestować sprężystość nóg, poddając się fali nieskomplikowanej, płynącej z ruchu przyjemności. Tuż poniżej swego zwartego, psiego tyłeczka czuł uderzenia merdającego z werwą ogona, którego, obracając się dokoła w szalonym pędzie, próbował dosięgnąć rozwartymi szczękami. Nawet w takiej pozycji mógł dostrzec zaledwie jego koniuszek, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż nigdy nie uda mu się złapać go w zęby, ale zabawa była przednia, więc nie potrafił jej zaprzestać. Próbował skakać i rzucać się za ogonem w błyskawicznych wypadach, goniąc za nim całą parą, w końcu, wyczerpany, opadł na podłogę, dysząc tak, jakby za chwilę miały mu pęknąć płuca.  
_Co za upojenie!_  
No dobrze, miniaturowy pies nigdy nie będzie równie okazały i wspaniały co jeleń, ale Harry mógł przynajmniej zamienić się w zwierzę, a w dodatku dokonał tego wyłącznie o własnych siłach! Zaśmiał się głośno w duchu. Wykorzysta swe umiejętności, gdy zostanie wreszcie aurorem, bo jako mały, podążający ulicami piesek nie wzbudzi w nikim większego zainteresowania, czego nie sposób powiedzieć o jeleniu, niezbyt przydatnym w okolicy o gęstym zaludnieniu, choć bez wątpienia mającym pewne zalety jako suszarka do bielizny na jednym z wielu pełnych niewygód, jednodniowych biwaków, tym nieodzownym elemencie kariery aurora.  
Spędziwszy pół popołudnia w psiej postaci, przetransformował się z powrotem w człowieka i podążył na zewnątrz, kierując się po miotłę do komórki ze sprzętem do quidditcha. Zeskakiwał ze stopni, szybując niemal w powietrzu z radości. Niedaleko celu zauważył Malfoya, idącego ze spuszczoną głową, a gdy dzieląca ich odległość zmalała, Harry wykrzyknął:  
— Hej! Malfoy! Masz ochotę zagrać jeden na jednego w łapanie znicza?  
Ta szczodra propozycja spotkała się z kwaśną, ironiczną reakcją Malfoya oraz natychmiastową zmianą kierunku jego marszu. Harry prychnął pod nosem. _Wygląda na to, że mam to potraktować jako odmowę_, pomyślał, nie chcąc psuć sobie dobrego humoru czyimiś fochami. Złapał znicz dwanaście razy w przeciągu jednej godziny, ustanawiając tym samym swój nowy, osobisty rekord. Gdyby byli tu dziś jacyś łowcy talentów i ujrzeli jego wyczyny, posikaliby się z podniecenia we własne szaty, z miejsca oferując mu kontrakt.  
_Jestem animagiem! Tak bardzo chciałbym móc to powiedzieć mamie, tacie i Syriuszowi._ Radosny nastrój przycichł odrobinę. _I Remusowi i Tonks._  
Lekko trzeźwiejąc, wrócił do lochów, żeby zrzucić z siebie zabrudzone ubranie i wziąć prysznic. Wchodząc przez uchylone drzwi do dormitorium, zastał wewnątrz rozebranego do połowy Malfoya. W ułamku sekundy, zanim Ślizgon złapał sweter i naciągnął go na siebie, Harry zobaczył zapadający w pamięć obraz pochylonego w przód tułowia, wklęsłego brzucha przeciętego wąską kreską pępka, pozbawionej zarostu piersi o malutkich, różowych sutkach oraz nienaznaczonych niczym przedramion, pokrytych srebrzystymi włoskami. Malfoy zareagował na jego wtargnięcie wzburzonym, zmieszanym spojrzeniem, Harry wolał więc udać, że nie widział niczego, co wykraczałoby poza zwyczajność, chociaż lśniącej bajecznym blaskiem skóry Malfoya w żaden sposób nie można było nazwać zwyczajną. _Poruszającą_, być może, ale zwyczajną? Niemożliwe.  
Harry przekopał kufer w poszukiwaniu przyborów toaletowych, po czym wyskoczył z trampek oraz skarpetek i ściągnął przez głowę przepoconą na wylot koszulkę, rzucając ją na podłogę, gdyż nadawała się wyłącznie do prania. Nie zaszczycając cichego i nieruchomego Malfoya ani jednym spojrzeniem, opuścił sypialnię, kierując się do łazienki. Po powrocie stwierdził, że Stworek najwyraźniej był już po rzeczy do prania i że Malfoy wyszedł. Znowu.

×××

Następnego dnia Harry zażądał od Pokoju Życzeń wielkiego lustra, umieszczonego w sztucznym lesie, ponieważ koniecznie chciał się przekonać, jak wygląda w psim ciele. Nadal odczuwał niejaką złość, że wypadło mu być jamnikiem i nieustannie próbował przekonać samego siebie o zaletach takiej, a nie innej postaci w porównaniu z większymi zwierzętami, na przykład jeleniami. Z niewielkim wysiłkiem dokonał transformacji już za pierwszym podejściem, a umiejętność ta wydała mu się teraz tak samo naturalna i niezapomniana jak latanie na miotle: raz opanowane, nie mogło zostać zapomniane ani pomylone z czymś innym.  
To, co ujrzał w zwierciadle, przemierzywszy w kilku susach leśną polankę, trochę go zaskoczyło. Tak, był niewątpliwie małym psem, ale w żadnym wypadku nie jamnikiem. Obrócił się kilkakrotnie, by dokładnie zlustrować swą niewielką sylwetkę, stwierdzając, że wygląda zdecydowanie jak mały terier, najprawdopodobniej Jack Russell, z wyjątkiem całkowicie nietypowego dla tej rasy umaszczenia. Pomijając dwie spore, białe łatki wokół oczu, był czarny jak smoła. Podreptał bliżej szklanej tafli, strojąc miny do siebie samego. Oczy również miał czarne, zadziwiająco wyraziste jak na psa, a gdy zawarczał, unosząc wargi, obnażył garnitur ostrych, choć drobnych zębów. Zadyszał, wysuwając różowy jęzor, wreszcie przyznał, że stanowi szczególnie przyjemny dla oka okaz (gejowskiego) teriera.  
Przez dobre pół minuty cieszył się tą myślą, dokładnie do tego momentu, w którym zamachał ogonem, łowiąc go wzrokiem i dębiejąc na widok jego… _deformacji_. Co za niesprawiedliwość! No dobrze, jego futro lśniło nieskalaną czernią, ale czemu miał płacić za ten szczęśliwy traf rozdwojonym ogonem? Wyglądał potwornie głupio! Niczym jakiś żałosny, diabelski pies lub coś w tym stylu. Do cholery, nie było mu nawet dane zostać animagiem bez wyraźnego stygmatu! Rozdrażniony nowym odkryciem, przemienił się z powrotem w człowieka i zgłaszając pretensje do losu, opuścił komnatę.

×××

Po wykonaniu kilku zwodów Wrońskiego w celu poprawienia sobie humoru, Harry podążył do biblioteki, chcąc sprawdzić, co na temat psów z dwoma ogonami mają do powiedzenia mądre księgi. Niestety, gdy dotarł na miejsce, pierwszą osobą, którą tam zobaczył, był siedzący przy stoliku Malfoy, otoczony woluminami i na wpół opróżnionymi talerzami z jedzeniem. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, wykrzywił się szyderczo na widok Harry'ego, na co ten, rozdrażniony obecnością Ślizgona dokładnie obok rzędu półek, po których planował się rozejrzeć, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.  
Obiad zjadł dosyć późno. Kuchnia była już niemal pusta, nie licząc profesora Flitwicka, zajętego straszeniem garstki skrzatów domowych szaleńczo szybkim potokiem mowy.  
— Eee, panie profesorze? — wtrącił się Harry. — Czy ma pan jakieś książki o psach, które mógłbym od pana pożyczyć?  
— Najrozsądniej byłoby udać się do biblioteki, Potter — odparł Flitwick pogodnie między jednym kęsem deseru a drugim. — Na samym końcu działu z magicznymi stworzeniami znajdziesz parę tuzinów książek o psach. Zwierzęta te mają długą historię w czarodziejskim świecie — dodał tytułem wstępu do dłuższego wykładu, którego Harry przestał słuchać, gdy na progu kuchni zjawiła się profesor McGonagall. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Flitwick się przymknie, zanim opiekunka jego domu usłyszy choć słowo z tego, co raczej nie powinno do niej dotrzeć.  
Nadzieja okazała się złudna.  
— Interesujesz się psami, Potter? — zapytała, zdejmując tiarę i siadając przy stole naprzeciwko Harry'ego.  
— Eee, niespecjalnie — wybąkał. — Ja tylko, wie pani… chciałem sobie trochę o nich poczytać, skoro mam tyle wolnego czasu.  
Złożyła ręce, z gracją i precyzją splatając palce i wpatrzyła się w niego badawczo ponad brzegiem okularów.  
Harry czekał na jej odpowiedź. Nie odezwała się. Nawet Flitwick zamilkł, ale głównie dlatego, że był zbyt zajęty wypychaniem sobie policzków.  
— Lubię psy — uzupełnił Harry niezdarnie w próbie wypełnienia niewygodnej ciszy.  
— Rozumiem — powiedziała wreszcie. — A jaki rodzaj psów lubisz najbardziej?  
_Cholera-jasna-kurwa-mać_.  
— No, wie pani… takie małe…  
Na szczęście przed profesor McGonagall pojawiła się akurat sałatka z serem, dzięki czemu Harry mógł ze sztuczną gorliwością skupić się na własnym talerzu, w nadziei, że konwersacja zostanie uznana za skończoną. Po minucie lub dwóch, wypełnionych jedynie dźwiękiem pochłanianej z chrzęstem sałaty lodowej, Harry odetchnął z ulgą, myśląc, że znalazł się znów na pewnym gruncie — tylko po to, by chwilę później przekonać się, że połączone ze sobą słowa „Harry" i „myślenie" niekoniecznie dają gwarancję sukcesu.  
— To dość nieprecyzyjny opis, Harry — profesor podjęła temat tak lekko, jakby od ostatniej wypowiedzi upłynęło zaledwie kilka sekund. Cały problem z McGonagall polegał na tym, że Harry nie potrafił jej okłamać, gdy o coś pytała. Działała na niego jak chodzące Veritaserum. — Być może, gdybyś był łaskaw zdradzić mi więcej szczegółów charakterystycznych dla twego _małego psa_, byłabym w stanie polecić ci odpowiednią lekturę.  
A niech szlag trafi ją i jej insynuacje poniżej pasa! Popatrzył na nią, czując, że jest bliski rezygnacji.  
— Wydawało mi się, że parę dni temu widziałem takiego małego psa i chciałem się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. — _Co za żałosna wymówka. Jeśli wcześniej niczego nie podejrzewała, to teraz wie już z pewnością._  
McGonagall wwierciła w niego natarczywy wzrok, a Harry'emu wydało się, że wypowiedziana półprawda nagle ożyła, jarząc się w powietrzu niczym neon z napisem „KŁAMCA! KŁAMCA! KŁAMCA!"  
— Był czarny i mały — wydukał. — Eee, no i miał podwójny ogon.  
Oczy McGonagall omal nie wyskoczyły z orbit, a okulary zjechały jej na sam koniuszek nosa, i to tak nisko, że Harry zaczął się obawiać, iż skończą swój poślizg umazane majonezem i pogrzebane w poszatkowanej sałacie.  
— _Psidwak!_ — wykrzyknęła z emfazą, a Harry'emu przypomniało się, że chyba słyszał już kiedyś to słowo. Przypuszczalnie od profesor Grubbly-Plank, ponieważ nie było mowy, żeby Hagrid nauczał ich o zwierzętach równie oswojonych i gejowskich w swym charakterze co małe pieski. Jednak teraz jedna rzecz nie ulegała wątpliwości: McGonagall wyglądała, jakby wywarło to na niej olbrzymie wrażenie.  
Odchrząknęła, odłożyła sztućce na talerz i upiła łyk herbaty.  
— Podejrzewam, że pies, którego widziałeś, Harry, to psidwak — rzekła znacząco. — Powinieneś wiedzieć, że psidwaki są myśliwymi. Cechuje je wielkie oddanie w stosunku do czarodziei. Niezbyt przepadają za mugolami. Wykazują olbrzymi apetyt, nawet na rzeczy, które większość innych zwierząt uznałaby za raczej niejadalne — przerwała, a Harry wstrzymał oddech. — Mówisz, że był czarny? — Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, kiwając głową do samej siebie. — Czarne psidwaki są nader rzadkie. Podobno większość z nich została wyhodowana w szesnastym stuleciu przez arystokratów, pasjonujących się nocnymi polowaniami, i to nie zawsze na czworonożną zwierzynę, jak by się można było spodziewać. — Ton jej głosu sugerował więcej, niż mówiły słowa.  
_Psiakrew, no super_, pomyślał. _Udało mi się w końcu zostać animagiem tylko po to, by się dowiedzieć, że jestem ucieleśnieniem czystokrwistego snobizmu, w dodatku wyspecjalizowanym w mordowaniu mugoli_.  
Wróciła do przerwanego posiłku, sygnalizując zmianą przedmiotu swego zainteresowania koniec rozmowy. Harry, wdzięczny za powrót ciszy, pochłonął zawartość swojego talerza tak szybko, jak tylko zdołał. W momencie, gdy odsunął krzesło, by wstać od stołu, McGonagall dodała:  
— Swego czasu krążyły plotki, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem o postaci psidwaka. Przypuszczam, że mocno musiał irytować go fakt, iż nie był zdolny do zmiany swego naturalnego kolorytu. Bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że białych psidwaków jest w bród. Nie są niczym nadzwyczajnym.  
Harry spojrzał na nią, zauważając, jak jej usta zmieniają kształt pod wpływem zalążka ironicznego uśmiechu, bezzwłocznie ukrytego pod pozorem upicia kolejnego łyczka herbaty.  
— Ehm, dziękuję, pani profesor.  
Opuścił kuchnię, zastanawiając się, jak dostać się do książek o psidwakach bez ryzyka wzbudzenia podejrzeń Malfoya. „Czarny psidwak" to było coś, zwłaszcza jeśli malfoyowskie zarozumialstwo obrywało przy tym po nosie.

×××

Gdy tego wieczora wyciągał spod poduszki piżamę, odkrył dwie książki, zaplątane w fałdach materiału, które trafiły do jego łóżka jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki: _Wielki bestiariusz brytyjski_, cienki, oprawiony w ciężką, popękaną skórę tomik, noszący wyraźne oznaki starości i traktowania z poszanowaniem, oraz _Odszyfruj swą animagiczną postać: studium cech osobowości i ludzkiej transmutacji_, wyglądający na nowiutki, otwarty zaledwie raz, wnioskując po nieskazitelnym stanie grzbietu. To drugie dzieło sprawiało wrażenie pozycji w stylu „nowomodnych wymysłów", jak zwykł pogardliwie określać podobne rzeczy wuj Vernon, za to na jego okładce widniała ilustracja dużego, tęgiego czarodzieja, kurczącego się w puchatą kulkę pufka, co natychmiast przykuło uwagę Harry'ego i przekonało go, że może jednak warto dać szansę i tej lekturze.  
Przerzucając stronice, Harry nie mógł nadziwić się temu, czego zdołał się już nauczyć. McGonagall miała absolutną rację: psidwaki rzeczywiście były małymi, paskudnymi draniami, wykazującymi szczególne zamiłowanie do rzucania się z zębami na zwierzęta dużo większe od nich samych, a które niekiedy udawało im się nawet zagryźć. Były nieustraszonymi stworzeniami, nigdy niecofającymi się przed walką, a posiadać mogli je wyłącznie ci czarodzieje, którym ministerstwo wydawało specjalne licencje po upewnieniu się, że potrafią kontrolować swoje zwierzęta. Ponadto to właśnie ministerstwo wymusiło nakaz obcinania ogonów u wszystkich psidwaków trzymanych na terenach gęsto zamieszkanych przez mugoli, by zapobiec pomyleniu ich ze zwykłymi terierami Jack Russell, które tak przypominały. W jednej z książek podkreślono, iż niektóre czarodziejskie rodziny nie godziły się na „bezsensowne okaleczanie" tych szlachetnych stworzeń, w wyniku czego jedyne miejsca, w których można było jeszcze ujrzeć ich ogony w pierwotnym, rozwidlonym kształcie, stanowiły myśliwskie sfory psidwaków hodowanych przez prawie wszystkie czystokrwiste rody. Psidwaki szczególnie upodobały sobie fretki (ach, fantazja Harry'ego omal zawiodła, gdy próbował wyobrazić sobie idyllę rodzinnych rozrywek, urządzanych przez seniora i juniora Malfoyów w swych animagicznych postaciach), nie stroniły jednak od ataku na niemal każde inne zwierzę, które im się nawinęło, o ile zostały przez nie dostatecznie sprowokowane.  
Z wielkim zaangażowaniem przeczytał fragment sugerujący, że czarodzieje potrafiący przybrać formę magicznego stworzenia zawsze wyróżniają się wyjątkową potęgą, co wydało mu się szczególnie interesujące w świetle tego, czego dowiedział się o swym pokrewieństwie z braćmi Peverell oraz wymiarze własnego czarodziejskiego dziedzictwa. Nabrał przekonania, że wielkie wrażenie, jakie wywarł swymi aluzjami na McGonagall, bazowało właśnie na tym fakcie.  
Zanim zasnął tej nocy, leżał jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, ile Malfoy mógł wiedzieć o psidwakach i jak, do diabła, mógł wyciągnąć te informacje od tego wkurzającego palanta.

×××

— Co sądzisz o Morrisonie jako nowym bramkarzu Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere? — zapytał Harry Malfoya następnego ranka, ruchem podbródka wskazując otwarty, najnowszy egzemplarz „Kwartalnika Quidditcha", leżący w nogach łóżka Ślizgona. Gdyby wydęta w niemej odpowiedzi górna warga Malfoya wywinęła się jeszcze bardziej, dotknęłaby czubka jego spiczastego nosa, przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, Malfoy zamknął czasopismo, sięgnął po torbę sportową i przeszedł obok niego, opuszczając dormitorium.  
Harry obejrzał się za Malfoyem, prychając z niedowierzaniem w stronę jego znikających pleców. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze przez nos i przeciągnął się, unosząc ramiona wysoko ponad głową, by pozbyć się resztek nocnego zdrętwienia. I w tym momencie to _wyczuł_. Ponownie pociągnął nosem, odkrywając, że najwidoczniej przejął kilka myśliwskich cech swej zwierzęcej postaci. Potrafił wywęszyć najniklejszy ślad własnego zapachu, nałożonego na ten, który zidentyfikował jako woń Malfoya. Dało się to niby wyjaśnić faktem, że dzielili ze sobą pokój. Teorii tej przeczyło jednak położenie źródła zapachu Harry'ego, wyraźnie bijącego od torby, którą zabrał ze sobą Malfoy.  
Rozpoznając pretekst do zabawienia się w szpiega, Harry postanowił wybrać się na polowanie.  
Malfoy wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się do komórki ze sprzętem do quidditcha, a następnie, już z miotłą, do namiotu-szatni, rozstawionego obok boiska. Kiedy Harry, skradając się, jak na psidwaka przystało, dotarł w pobliże trybun, Malfoy był już w powietrzu i zataczał koła w pogoni za zniczem. Harry oddawał się właśnie z radością potrzebie naznaczenia pali wspierających konstrukcję trybuny Slytherinu, gdy Malfoy wylądował i odszedł w stronę szatni. Potrząsnąwszy tylną łapą tak, by ostatnia kropla wylądowała u celu, Harry popędził w ślad za nim.  
Malfoy zamierzał się wykąpać — syk uderzającej o kafelki wody odbijał się echem we wnętrzu przebieralni, docierając do pozostałej, wspólnej części namiotu. Ślizgon, przepasany ręcznikiem, zniknął właśnie w wejściu prowadzącym do kabin z prysznicami, więc Harry podreptał wzdłuż ławki, by zbadać stojącą na jej końcu otwartą torbę, wypełnioną ubraniami i przyborami toaletowymi. Niestety, stała za wysoko, by Harry mógł jej dosięgnąć, nawet gdy sprężał mięśnie łap do jeszcze wyższego skoku. Nos mówił mu jednak wyraźnie, że coś w jej wnętrzu wydzielało jego zapach. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co Malfoy mógłby zrobić z jego rzeczami, gdyby voodoo rzeczywiście działało. Stworzona przez Ślizgona figurka niewątpliwie byłaby w stanie sprowadzić na Harry'ego największe męki.  
Nie chcąc zostać odkrytym, Harry powolutku zbliżył się do kabin, by upewnić się, że Malfoy nie wyłoni się stamtąd niespodziewanie. Jeśli teren był czysty, mógł przemienić się z powrotem, dobrać się w swej ludzkiej postaci do torby i zaspokoić wreszcie swą ciekawość. Ostrożnie wsunął pysk przez wejście, zerkając do wypełnionego parą pomieszczenia. Malfoy wybrał kabinę położoną w jego głębi, nie dbając jednak o zaciągnięcie zasłon.  
Rozpościerający się przed oczami Harry'ego widok sprawił, że jego psia szczęka opadła, uwalniając język. Malfoy, nagi i wyprostowany pod tryskającą energicznie główką prysznica, unosił z twarzy cienkie, popielatoblond kosmyki, odgarniając je gładko na tył czaszki. Harry patrzył na szczupłe palce, przesuwające się wzdłuż szyi Ślizgona i podążające przez całą szerokość jego ramion. Gapił się na uniesioną ku silnemu strumieniowi wody twarz o zaciśniętych powiekach. Nic w ciele Malfoya nie prezentowało się okazale — lecz choć chudy jak szczapa, ze skórą ciasno opinającą wysoką sylwetkę i uwidaczniającą każdą kość, nie był wcale czymś przykrym dla oka. Harry zatonął w chłonięciu detali, całkowicie zapominając o torbie w obliczu nagiej prywatności Malfoya i jego prostej przyjemności, płynącej z mycia tej idealnej, godnej pozazdroszczenia skóry. Ten jeden raz Harry nie przejął się gejowskim potencjałem, zawartym w podglądaniu kąpiącego się faceta, a to dlatego, że zapomniał o bożym świecie i własnym imieniu, nie wspominając już o zdolności myślenia.  
Malfoy sięgnął po mydło i zaczął szorować pierś, produkując obfite smugi kremowej piany. Spływająca woda tworzyła strumyczki między bąbelkami mydlin, opadając po bezwłosym torsie i brzuchu, by zebrać się w nieregularne, miniaturowe kałuże u szczytu owłosienia łonowego. Harry bez cienia zażenowania przyjrzał się kroczu Malfoya. Prześledził łuk, kreślony łagodnie przez penisa i jądra w rytmie, którym poruszały się myjące ręce chłopaka, a gdy kostka mydła podążyła w końcu w dół i zaczęła poruszać się z werwą po skrawku kręconych włosów, pokrywając całą intymną strefę grubą, delikatną pianą, Harry pomyślał, że za chwilę połknie własny język. Jeszcze nigdy nie modlił się tak żarliwie o erekcję innego mężczyzny. Miał nadzieję, że każdy ruch ręki Malfoya będzie obliczony na wprawienie ciała w podniecenie i robiło mu się słabo, gdy w napiętym oczekiwaniu wstrzymywał oddech. Obserwował sposób, w jaki dłoń Malfoya owinęła się wokół członka, myjąc go ostrożnie, by chwilę później ześliznąć się niżej, do zwisającego między nogami woreczka, na którego widok Harry'emu napłynęła ślinka do ust. Niestety, penis nie stwardniał — a przynajmniej nie u Malfoya. Harry za to doznał wrażenia wyraźnej ciasnoty między tylnymi łapami, po raz pierwszy zastanawiając się nad mechanizmem masturbacji u psidwaków i jak, do jasnej cholery, miałby uprzątnąć jej pozostałości. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że psy korzystają w podobnych sytuacjach ze swego języka. Oczywiście, że księgi nie wspominały nic na ten temat, przeklął więc w myślach skandaliczne zaniedbanie, którego dopuścili się autorzy, pomijając tak istotną kwestię jak życie seksualne animagów. Nie był w stanie pojąć, jak można zignorować równie poważną dziedzinę badań.  
Malfoy obrócił się, wystawiając pierś pod wodę i spłukując pianę. Wsparł się ramionami o ścianę, głośno wzdychając z zadowolenia, podczas gdy rwące w dół strumienie ścigały się ze sobą, spływając mu po nogach i zbierając się w kałużę obok odpływu. Droga mydlanej wędrówki, wyznaczona długą, elegancko wygiętą linią, rozpoczynającą się u góry pleców Malfoya i opadającą aż po ich kres, okrążająca szczupłą poduszeczkę pośladków i prowadząca wzdłuż nóg aż po stopy, była obrazem czystego piękna. Rzeczą okrutną i niewdzięczną byłoby pominięcie pary tych nóg na korzyść tego, co osadzone było u ich szczytu, jednak w tej chwili Harry Potter, ukryty w zwierzęcej postaci za framugą drzwi, odkrył swe prawdziwe powołanie, ten jeden jedyny zew, który nada jego życiu sens i przyjemność: zdecydowany pociąg do męskich tyłków. A Malfoy był posiadaczem tego rodzaju pośladków, które wzbudziły w Harrym żywy zachwyt. Tyłek ten aż prosił się o uszczypnięcie, o ugryzienie. O polizanie, klepnięcie, pieprzenie, o cokolwiek. Harry zaczął układać w myślach listę niegrzecznych fantazji, przerabiając je aż po sam wspaniały finał, któremu towarzyszyła ścieżka dźwiękowa złożona z gardłowych jęków Malfoya.  
Malfoy zmoczył włosy pod parującym strumieniem, a gdy uniósł i wyprężył ramiona, masując sobie głowę i przeczesując kosmyki palcami, reszta jego ciała powtórzyła rytm tych ruchów. Spieniony szampon pokrył mu barki, moment później znikając pod naporem spływającej wody, a Harry wyobraził sobie, jak przyciska się silnie do jego pleców, śledzi ich zarys, majaczący pod powodzią bąbelków i zapisuje na nich łaskoczące wersy tajemniczych przesłań, słuchając wesołego śmiechu Malfoya. Na Boga, zaczęło mu się robić okropnie gorąco. Ciężka para, zatrzymujące ciepło futro, tłumione podniecenie — to wszystko sprawiło, że znalazł się na skraju wytrzymałości.  
Harry wydał z siebie psidwaczy odpowiednik wygłodniałego jęku, gdy dłoń Malfoya sięgnęła za siebie, przesuwając się wzdłuż szczeliny pośladków, zanurzając w niej koniuszek palca i poruszając nim rytmicznie przez kilka długich sekund. Fantazja Harry'ego szalała, podsuwając mu obraz wilgotnego palca, znikającego we wnętrzu ciała Malfoya, zamiast trywialnie obmywać skórę, a w myślach zaczął _naprawdę_ błagać Ślizgona, by to zrobił. Nagle wyjątkowa chwila została przerwana. Malfoy wyszedł spod bryzgającego bicza wody i owinął sobie ręcznik wokół bioder.  
_Wiać stąd!_, rozkazał Harry swoim czterem łapom. _Ruszajcie się, do cholery!_ W ostatnim momencie zdołał, pełzając tyłem, wycofać się niezgrabnie w cień i przylgnąć do ściany, zanim Malfoy przeszedł obok, widziany z perspektywy psidwaka jako autentyczny, mokry olbrzym.  
Ślizgon usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko kąta, w którym chował się Harry i zaczął suszyć włosy. Szeroko rozstawione nogi i niedbale zarzucony na nie ręcznik nie skrywały absolutnie niczego. Widok był nawet lepszy niż przedtem, głównie z tego powodu, że penis Malfoya bujał się teraz beztrosko na wysokości nosa Harry'ego, a przez świeży aromat mydła wyczuwalnie przebijał intensywny zapach męskiego ciała. Długa strużka śliny wypłynęła spomiędzy szczęk Harry'ego i z cichutkim plaśnięciem opadła na wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę. Zadyszał odrobinę za głośno w próbie zapanowania nad kolejnym strumyczkiem, alarmując niechcący Malfoya, że ten nie jest sam.  
— Kto tu jest? — szczeknął Malfoy. Jego uda, ku rozczarowaniu Harry'ego, zwarły się ciasno, a ciało nabrało tego samego obronnego napięcia, co ton jego głosu. Harry wydał z siebie przytłumione skomlenie i podsunął się odrobinę do przodu tak, by przednie łapy wydostały się ze skrywającego je cienia. Usłyszał pełne ulgi westchnienie i zapatrzył się w pokryte jaśniutkimi włoskami nogi, podążające ku niemu przez wąską przestrzeń przebieralni, a potem przykucające obok, by wywabić go z kryjówki.  
— A kogo my tu mamy? — odezwał się Malfoy najspokojniejszym tonem, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek u niego słyszał. — Czy mogę cię obejrzeć? — Ostrożnie wyciągnął palec w stronę Harry'ego, zatrzymując go w stosownej odległości, pozwalając mu go obwąchać i dając czas na reakcję.  
Harry podczołgał się jeszcze bliżej, ukazując czubek pyska w pełnym świetle, a potem przesunął językiem po samiutkim czubku ślizgońskiego, woniejącego mydłem palca. Malfoy zachichotał — _zachichotał!_ — nie spróbował jednak dotknąć Harry'ego.  
— Wyjdź stamtąd, żebym mógł cię obejrzeć. — Malfoy wstał i cofnął się trochę, by zachęcić go do pokazania się, po czym znów opadł w przysiadzie. Harry dokładnie widział jego twarz, skierowaną ku chroniącemu go cieniowi, w dodatku uśmiechniętą! Zrobiwszy to, co w jego obecnym wcieleniu odpowiadało głębokiemu wdechowi, postąpił parę ostrożnych kroków w stronę światła. Nie zdejmował oczu z twarzy Malfoya, wypatrując na niej ewentualnych sygnałów ostrzegawczych, ale jedynym, co ujrzał, była rosnąca uroda tego niemożliwego uśmiechu.  
— Grzeczny piesek. Dobrze. Co my tu mamy? — Harry zamerdał ogonem może zbyt entuzjastycznie, jak na wyluzowanego bohatera o zimnej krwi. — Popatrz, jaki masz piękny, nietknięty ogon. Kto jest twoim panem? — Nie przejmując się już zupełnie zagrożeniem ze strony zdziczałego zwierzęcia, Malfoy wyciągnął rękę i łagodnie poklepał Harry'ego po głowie, co wywołało zastraszająco gorliwą reakcję w jego psidwaczej części mózgu. Ale tylko i wyłącznie tam, bo fragment należący do prawdziwego Harry'ego nie był nią skażony, co to, to nie! Stwierdził, że pełznie po posadzce w kierunku Malfoya, by wcisnąć swój łeb we wnętrze wyciągniętej ręki, co z kolei skłoniło Ślizgona do wybuchu śmiechu oraz podrapania Harry'ego za uszami.  
_Ooooch!_ Co za dreszcz! Hej, gdyby tylko drapanie za uszami ludzkiej postaci Harry'ego mogło wywołać podobny efekt! Poczuł ciarki na całym ciele, a jego tylne partie kręciły się żwawo z boku na bok w rytm silnych machnięć rozwidlonego ogona. _Mmm, zrób to jeszcze raz_, pomyślał, poddając bezwstydnie swoje słodkie, gejowskie, psidwacze „ja" czułemu badaniu Malfoya.  
— Dziwne, nie ma żadnego znaku — powiedział Malfoy, przesuwając dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. — Gdzie ty mieszkasz, mały? Chyba nie w lesie? Pozwolisz mi się porządnie obejrzeć i nie ugryziesz mnie przy tym?  
Następną rzeczą, która dotarła do świadomości Harry'ego, był chwyt rąk wokół środka jego ciała, podnoszących go w górę z wprawą i zręcznością świadczącą o tym, że Malfoy robił to już niezliczoną ilość razy.  
— O, jesteś cięższy niż wyglądasz — skomentował Malfoy, wracając na ławkę z Harrym w ramionach, siadając i układając go sobie na zsuniętych razem udach.  
_To nie moja wina! Stworek zaparł się, żeby wpychać we mnie jedzenie, a po tych wszystkich miesiącach żywienia się jagodami i zupą z chrustu zasługuję chyba na porcję puddingu z rodzynkami i sosem waniliowym! Albo na kilka porcji._  
Ręce Malfoya podążyły w kierunku jego głowy, unosząc ją w górę, tak że patrzyli sobie teraz prosto w oczy.  
— Żywy wzrok — stwierdził, uciskając lekko okolice gardła Harry'ego. — Silne szczęki, ładny komplet zębów. Zakład, że nie przeżułeś ostatnio zbyt wielu kociołków, co nie? A teraz siedź spokojnie i daj mi zobaczyć, co my tu mamy na dole.  
_Eee, co? Na dole?_ Harry pobladł pod swym czarnym futrem. Malfoy, najwyraźniej pewien tego, co robi, sprawnym ruchem obrócił go na plecy, układając w zagłębieniu złączonych ud, ze wszystkimi czterem łapami skierowanymi w powietrze. A potem stało się _TO_. Malfoy — snobistyczny, czystokrwisty, żądny uwagi i wkurzający przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę bałwan — schwycił mosznę Harry'ego, obmacując ją gruntownie i obracając mu jądra pod elastyczną skórą woreczka, a następnie obnażył czubek penisa Harry'ego i, zbliżywszy twarz, poddał go dokładnym oględzinom. Ciało Harry'ego zastygło z przerażenia, w przeciwieństwie do myśli, gnających na złamanie karku.  
Gniewne _Blee! Malfoy molestuje mniejszych! Czyha na czworonogi! Prześladuje psidwaki! Szykanuje szczenięta!_ ustąpiło po chwili zapalczywemu _Poczekaj, niech no tylko Ron się o tym dowie!_, hamując zaraz swe zapędy w obliczu otrzeźwiającego _Eee, może jednak lepiej nie…_  
— W pełni wykształcony i pięknie oddzielony. Jesteś starszy, niż myślałem — ocenił Malfoy ze znawstwem. — Miałeś szczęście, że nie wpadłeś w łapy jakiejś zidiociałej szlamie, która by cię z miejsca wykastrowała. Wydaje mi się, że nadajesz się na doskonałego rozpłodowca.  
Harry zatrząsł się w odpowiedzi na tę uwagę, zanim pomyślał: _Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty postarasz się o sprawne jajniki, umieszczone wewnątrz twojego odbytu, ponieważ to jedyne miejsce, do którego moja w pełni wykształcona i pięknie oddzielona broń planuje posłać swoich żołnierzyków._  
Pieszczota ustąpiła w chwili, gdy Harry zaczął się nią rozkoszować, choć wiedział, że pomysł międzygatunkowej intymności tego rodzaju był niewypowiedzianie perwersyjny. Co za szkoda, że Malfoy nie wykazywał podobnej gorliwości w badaniu tego, co ma „tam na dole" ludzkie wydanie Harry'ego. Ale równocześnie w odległym zakątku jego głowy kiełkowała niesforna myśl, co by się stało, gdyby trącił dyndające przyrodzenie Malfoya pyskiem, a przy pomocy języka zagrał w tenisa dwiema pokrytymi jasnym puchem piłeczkami? Czy Malfoy by mu pozwolił? Trudno było przewidzieć, jakim zboczonym orgiom oddają się ci obrzydliwi bogacze za zamkniętymi drzwiami swych wiejskich rezydencji. Możliwe, że kopulacja z psidwakami stanowiła jakiś sezonowy rytuał z obecnością mistrza ceremonii oraz nagrodami za najskuteczniejszą technikę i najbardziej kreatywną pozycję, nie licząc oczywiście tej „na pieska".  
Malfoy postawił Harry'ego na ławce obok swej torby i zaczął się ubierać.  
— Ale co robi tu bezpański psidwak? — zapytał tak, jakby Harry był w stanie udzielić mu odpowiedzi. — Jesteś prawdziwą zagadką.  
_Tak, i to niejedną_, pomyślał Harry, obwąchując odwiniętą, wewnętrzną stronę torby i wbijając zęby w materiał swej własnej, przepoconej koszulki, starannie złożonej w kostkę i schowanej w środku. Wyciągnął ją stamtąd, trzymając mocno w pysku nawet wtedy, gdy Malfoy spróbował mu ją odebrać.  
— Hej! To moje! Nie wolno tego jeść, rozumiesz, mały?  
_Nie, to nie twoje, ty złodziejski draniu_, pomyślał Harry, puścił jednak koszulkę, żeby nie zrobić w niej dziur swymi kłami.  
Malfoy złapał koszulkę i podniósł ją z ławki tak ostrożnie, jakby była cennym, najdelikatniejszym jedwabiem. Złożył ją równiutko i na powrót umieścił na dnie torby.  
_Malfoy ma do mnie słabość! Zakład, że podgląda mnie co rano z łóżka przez szparę w zasłonach, gdy się ubieram! Ciekawe, czy on też przysłał mi bieliznę, gdy zobaczył moje zdjęcie w gazecie? Hmm, znów zakład, że trzyma je pod poduszką! Cóż, Malfoy, nie ma sensu opierać się czarowi Harry'ego Pottera. Tylko parę kroków dzieli ciebie i twój cudowny tyłek od moich rąk, które mają zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoite zamiary._  
Pomyślawszy to, Harry, wyjątkowo zadowolony z samego siebie, ułożył się na podłodze, obserwując ubierającego się Malfoya i słuchając jego niepowstrzymanej paplaniny, potwierdzającej, jak bardzo samotnie chłopak musiał się czuć. Ogarnęły go nawet lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że wykorzystał swą obecną postać do przełamania upartej rezerwy Malfoya, nakłaniając go do mówienia, bo gdyby Ślizgon dowiedział się, iż jego powiernikiem jest nikt inny, tylko Harry w animagicznej postaci, na pewno wpadłby w totalny szał.  
W drodze powrotnej do szkoły Harry trzymał się boku Malfoya, zataczając szerokie ósemki wokół jego nóg i próbując sprawić, by się potknął. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał, żeby Malfoy śmiał się tak dużo, ale gdy zbliżyli się do schodów prowadzących do wnętrza zamku, radosny nastrój Harry'ego nieco przygasł.  
— Musisz teraz iść. — Malfoy odpędził Harry'ego i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, biorąc po dwa stopnie naraz. Harry ruszył za nim. — Nie, mały, nie możesz tu wejść. Jesteś psem myśliwskim. Twoje miejsce jest na zewnątrz.  
_No tak, racja_, pomyślał Harry. _Zanosi się na deszcz i zbliża się już pora obiadu. Umrę z głodu, do diabła, mimo twoich szyderczych i absolutnie nietaktownych komentarzy odnośnie mojej wagi._  
— Wracaj do swojej psiarni albo tam, skąd przyszedłeś — powiedział Malfoy nieco nerwowym tonem, gdy Harry zrobił kolejną ósemkę między jego stopami, zmuszając go do zatrzymania. — Nie wolno ci wejść do środka. Nie można tam trzymać zwierząt takich jak ty. — Spojrzał w psie oczy Harry'ego i odsunął go łagodnie, choć tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, że robi to niechętnie. — Psidwaki nie są pieskami salonowymi, jak dobrze wiesz — dodał z naciskiem. — Wszyscy eksperci twierdzą, że nie można poskromić ich do końca.  
_No, mógłbym dla zaspokojenia męskiej próżności udać, że to prawda, ale podejrzewam, że regularne usługi oralne i obmacywanie twojego tyłka mogłyby jak najbardziej wywołać ten efekt_, rozmyślał Harry, starając się z całych sił wyglądać na smutnego, porzuconego szczeniaczka w nadziei, że wzruszy to pozornie kamienne serce Malfoya.  
Malfoy parsknął i zebrał się do odejścia, zmuszając Harry'ego do wyłożenia karty przetargowej dużo wcześniej, niż zamierzał. Przysiadł na swych psich czterech literach i uniósł przednie łapy, wyciągając je w kierunku Malfoya. Następnie spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem i wydał z siebie najbardziej żałosny dźwięk, na jaki było go stać. Skomlał, piszczał i wył cichutko, patrząc, jak Malfoy mięknie niemal w oczach. W końcu Ślizgon westchnął ciężko i przeczesał sobie włosy palcami.  
— Cholera jasna, no dobra — odezwał się wreszcie. — Chodź tu szybko, zanim się rozmyślę. Tylko nie waż się niczego pogryźć ani napaskudzić. Hmm, w zasadzie to możesz gryźć sobie rzeczy Pottera, jeśli chcesz, ale załatwiać musisz się zdecydowanie na zewnątrz.  
_Cały pieprzony Malfoy_, pomyślał Harry, wstając i pędząc w podskokach za oddalającą się sylwetką. _Choć naprawdę ma niezły tyłek_.

×××

W niedługim czasie odnalazł nowy codzienny rytm. „Sypiał" w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, tam też przemieniał się z powrotem w człowieka i zakradał do swego łóżka, gdy tylko Malfoy udawał się na spoczynek. Na śniadanie wybierał się bardzo wcześnie, a potem, gdy Ślizgon zaczynał go szukać, udawał, że leniuchował cały czas pod jednym z krzeseł. Następnie dostawał drugie śniadanie, ponieważ Malfoy, łatwy do urobienia, poświęcał nawet najbardziej chrupiący boczek na każde proszące skomlenie Harry'ego. Ale najprzyjemniejszą porą dnia było te dziesięć minut, kiedy mógł obserwować Malfoya zajętego myciem, wpatrując się w jego wędrujące, obficie namydlone ręce. Nie musiał się już chować, wolno mu było przyglądać się otwarcie, a także biegać i brykać między strumieniami wody, podczas gdy stojący pod prysznicem „pan" śmiał się z jego wygłupów. Niekiedy, popołudniami, Harry miał ochotę nasikać mu na nogę i zmusić go w ten sposób do kolejnej kąpieli, zdecydował jednak, że równie bezczelna akcja łączyłaby się ze sporym zagrożeniem, takim, jak choćby wyrzucenie na dwór lub zaprzestanie gładzenia po brzuszku (tylko tam, ale za to w bliskim sąsiedztwie psiej męskości).  
Im częściej Malfoy się śmiał, tym częściej do Harry'ego docierało, jak paskudne było to, co robił, wolał jednak pogrzebać nieprzyjemne uczucie pod pokaźnymi porcjami wyrobów mięsnych oraz błogą rozkoszą częstego drapania za uszami. No i te prysznice, z których nie chciał rezygnować na rzecz zachowania odrobiny bezsensownego honoru i czystego sumienia.  
Po kilku dniach nowej rutyny „pan z psidwakiem" McGonagall wzięła Harry'ego na stronę, by w zawoalowany sposób wypytać go o to, w co się zabawia. Przypomniała mu z wielkim naciskiem, że Malfoy znalazł się w szkole ze względów bezpieczeństwa, obejmujących ochronę przed zagrożeniem ze strony żądnych zemsty tłumów na zewnątrz. Harry odparł ostrożnie, iż wydaje mu się, że Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie całkiem zadowolonego, gdy widzieli się ostatnio w dormitorium, czego nie można raczej uznać za zły znak, prawda? W sarkastycznej odpowiedzi na to udało jej się zawrzeć zarówno surowość, jak i groźbę, a Harry omal nie zmiękł w obliczu jej żądania. Jedynie mocne ugryzienie się we wnętrze policzka powstrzymało go przed złożeniem obietnicy, pozbawiającej go całej przyjemności animagicznego eksperymentu.  
Dotrzymując warunków zawartego układu, Harry nie załatwiał swych potrzeb fizjologicznych w środku, głównie ze względu na przykrą woń, nie wspominając już o możliwości przypadkowego zabrudzenia rozwidlonego ogona czymś niemiło pachnącym. Powstrzymanie się przed gryzieniem wszystkiego dokoła stanowiło już znacznie poważniejsze wyzwanie. Nogi od krzeseł były szczególnie smaczne, podobnie jak mosiężne okucia przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym. Zaczął się przyjemnie przyzwyczajać do lekkich pacnięć, które Malfoy wymierzał mu w nos, karcąc go słowami „Niedobry psidwak!". Martwił się, że jeśli sprawy dalej będą układały się tak, jak dotąd, stanie się niczym jeden z prawdziwych psów Pawłowa i w ludzkiej postaci osiągnie erekcję tylko wtedy, gdy Malfoy ukarze go w podobny sposób. Wyobrażał sobie wręcz, jak mogłoby się to odbywać:

_— Weź mnie, Harry. Jestem rozciągnięty, nawilżony i gotowy na przyjęcie w pełni wykształconej i pięknie oddzielonej zawartości twoich spodni.  
— Eee, daj mi minutkę. Jeszcze chwilę…  
— Chodź tu, ja to zrobię, najdroższy. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię dotknąć moimi perfekcyjnie wypielęgnowanymi, onieśmielonymi nieprzyzwoitą zabawą dłońmi.  
*przesuwanie — głaskanie — pieszczotliwe ssanie*  
*więcej zdecydowanie bezcelowego ssania i macanek*  
— Hm, przepraszam, Mal… Draco. Chyba zjadłem dziś trochę za dużo bekonu. Czuję się taki nieatrakcyjny i za gruby.  
— Och, do jasnej… Jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy! Właź do łóżka, natychmiast!  
— Dobrze, ale nie wiem, co to ma…  
*PAC!*  
— Niedobry Harry!  
— OOOCH! Jak tyś to zrobił, do diabła?  
*uśmieszek*  
— Och. OOOCH… Mmm, taaak. Zrób to jeszcze raz. Nie! Nie walnięcie w nos, ty dupku…_

No dobrze, przypuszczalnie w prawdziwym życiu sprawy nie przybrałyby tak przerażającego obrotu. A choć rzesze fanów zapewne z chęcią ujrzałyby go, przeżywającego podobnie karykaturalne sytuacje, to nie był to jeszcze powód, żeby wyskakiwać ze skóry.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nie każdy dzień przynosił wyłącznie szczęśliwe chwile w dojrzewającym, choć opartym na fałszu, układzie Potter-Malfoy. Najgorsze były momenty, gdy przychodziły listy z domu Malfoya, a Harry nie potrafił odwrócić jego uwagi od ponurych rozmyślań ani powstrzymać gniewnych pomruków. Niekiedy Malfoy czytał na głos fragmenty listów, jakby prosząc Harry'ego o wyjaśnienie mu sensu oskarżeń rzucanych na jego ojca.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ludzie mogą być aż takimi idiotami! Czy oni nie wiedzą, że to Yaxley rzucił Imperiusa na Thicknesse'a? Odwracają się od niego jeden po drugim, po wszystkim, co dla nich zrobił! Dał im dach nad głową, karmił ich i pozwalał korzystać z lochów dworu.  
Harry czuł się zszokowany, że Malfoy nadal jawnie demonstrował najdziwniejszą, pełną zaślepienia postawę moralną, o jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszano. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy sprawiedliwie było sądzić ludzi pokroju Malfoyów, przykładając do nich miarkę odpowiednią dla normalnych śmiertelników, gdyż stawało się jasne, że dziesięciolecia endogamii najwyraźniej uszkodziły wyższe funkcje ich mózgów, w jakiś sposób odsiewając zdolność do empatii nawet wobec własnych kompanów.  
Tego dnia, w którym „Prorok" ogłosił, iż Lucjusz Malfoy zamordował profesor Burbage w wyniku perwersyjnej orgii seksu i gwałtu, Draco omal nie dostał ataku apopleksji. Wzburzony do żywego, zataczał po pokoju wspólnym kręgi, w niekontrolowany sposób groźnie wymachując ramionami i wrzeszcząc do Harry'ego, że to wszystko zrobił Czarny Pan i dlaczego, do diabła, żaden inny śmierciożerca nie wystąpi naprzód, by o tym opowiedzieć? Był przekonany, że ma do czynienia z ukartowaną grą, z publicznym upokorzeniem, którego zadaniem jest doprowadzić do sytuacji, w jakiej — nawet jeśli jego ojciec po zakończeniu procesu odzyskałby wolność — nazwisko Malfoyów i tak będzie skalane na zawsze. Oczywiście, że Harry nie mógł tu zdziałać niczego poza cichutkim siedzeniem w kąciku z oboma ogonami zawiniętymi wokół swego psiego ciała, w obawie, żeby Malfoy na nie przypadkowo nie nastąpił. Pozostawił mu też cały bekon, którego Malfoy i tak nie zjadł, bo gniew zupełnie odebrał mu apetyt. Liczył się jednak sam zamiar, prawda?  
Harry wiedział, że Malfoy udał się nawet do profesor McGonagall i za pomocą pełnej wściekłości przemowy próbował przekonać ją, żeby pozwoliła mu opuścić teren szkoły, by mógł dokonać w „Proroku" paru sprostowań. Nie słyszał całej konwersacji, jednak dotarło do niego, że opiekunka musiała odrzucić to żądanie. Kilka następnych godzin spędził ukryty w składziku ze sprzętem do quidditcha, podczas gdy Malfoy wyszedł na boisko z kijem w ręku oraz dwoma tłuczkami, wyładowując na nich całą swoją złość.  
Gniew Malfoya okazał się czymś, z czym Harry pod wieloma względami umiał uporać się lepiej niż z jego cierpieniem. Widział już raz Malfoya płaczącego, wtedy, gdy w łazience Jęczącej Marty zrobił mu tę straszną rzecz, teraz jednak odczuwał zarówno zażenowanie, jak i bezsilność, będąc świadkiem jego kolejnych załamań. Bo było to prawdziwe załamanie. Nie chodziło tylko o jedną czy dwie łzy, którym towarzyszyłoby pociąganie nosem i roztkliwianie się nad sobą, ale o całkowitą, niekontrolowaną utratę nerwów, o powódź bezbrzeżnej, absolutnie przerażającej rozpaczy. Harry rozpoznawał zapowiadające je oznaki już na długo przed nadejściem samych łez. Malfoy kilkakrotnie wracał do listu lub artykułu w gazecie, tracąc swą agresywną energię i zamykając się w sobie coraz bardziej wraz z kolejnym czytaniem. Wychodził na szybką przechadzkę, nie wybierając konkretnego celu, pojawiał się znów, sprawiając wrażenie całkowicie bezradnego, po czym obracał się na pięcie i znów pędził w jakieś inne miejsce. Harry truchtał u jego boku w podskokach, przez większość czasu ignorowany. W którymś momencie Malfoy wracał do lochów, a w chwili, gdy docierał do schodów prowadzących prosto do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego, zaczynał już niemal biec, co nieomylnie sygnalizowało pierwsze, łaskoczące go pod powiekami łzy. Harry przebierał co sił krótkimi łapami, by nie zgubić Ślizgona, gdy ten biegiem przemierzał pokój wspólny, zmierzając ku dormitorium, po drodze, już wśród szlochów, rzucając czar wyciszający, a na koniec zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi we wstrząsającym finale. Ale największe przerażenie Harry odczuwał wtedy, gdy Malfoy rzucał się na łóżko i chował twarz w poduszce, zanosząc się płaczem. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się i dygotało pod naporem łkań, a w urywanym dźwięku, z którym łapał powietrze między kolejnymi szlochami, pobrzmiewał czysty ból.  
Harry siadał przy łóżku Malfoya i wpatrywał się w drżący kłębek okryty splątanymi szatami, zadając sobie pytanie, co, na wszystkie świętości, ma zrobić. Malfoy konsekwentnie kazał mu trzymać się zawsze z dala od mebli, nie odważył się więc wskakiwać na łóżko niezaproszony, podobnie jak nie odważył się spróbować odejść. I tak tkwił w miejscu, będąc świadkiem rozpaczy Malfoya i wiedząc, jak bardzo ów by go znienawidził, gdyby wiedział. Czasami zabawa w psidwaka wcale nie była aż tak przyjemna. Przypominała raczej okrutne oszustwo, niewybaczalne wtargnięcie w prywatność. Jednak Harry nie potrafił jej zaprzestać. Malfoy był tak samotny w zamku, nie rozmawiał z nikim, nawet jeśli mogłoby mu to pomóc, nie jadał w towarzystwie, nie przyglądał się postępom w odbudowie, nie żartował z nikim, nie zdobywał się nawet na krótkie „dzień dobry". Ale przed animagiczną postacią Harry'ego przestawał ukrywać swą samotność i właśnie na tej podstawie Harry zaczął osądzać własne zachowanie. Gdyby Malfoy próbował popełnić jakieś głupstwo, on będzie na miejscu, by go powstrzymać — a wydawało mu się dosyć często, że Malfoy jak najbardziej wykazywał tendencję do zrobienia czegoś, czego naprawdę robić nie powinien.  
Wreszcie w którymś momencie Malfoy przestawał płakać i leżał bez ruchu wśród rozgrzebanej pościeli. Przekręcał spoczywającą na poduszce głowę tak, że Harry mógł dostrzec szpecące mu twarz, gorączkowe rumieńce i podpuchnięte, otoczone czerwonymi obwódkami oczy, wyglądające spod rozczochranej grzywki. Niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył w dół, na Harry'ego, i właśnie w tej chwili wydawał się być najbardziej wrażliwy. Bez śladu brawury, bez wywyższania, apatycznie godził się z tym, że nie znaczył już nic, pozbawiony możliwości kontrolowania swego otoczenia, niczym liść porwany podmuchem wiatru. Pies i pan, obaj spoglądali na siebie przez długi czas, po czym Malfoy wyciągał w końcu rękę, podnosił Harry'ego i układał go tuż przy swojej piersi, przytulając do siebie z całych sił. Harry lizał dłoń Malfoya w jedynym geście, jakim mógł mu ofiarować pocieszenie, a potem obejmujące go ramiona odprężały się, gdy Malfoy zasypiał. Harry odczołgiwał się ostrożnie, by pozwolić Ślizgonowi w spokoju odbudować utraconą energię. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do swego ludzkiego kształtu, zajścia te wywoływały w nim uczucie sztywnej niezręczności, tak jakby nie mógł ukryć tego, co widział.  
Atmosfera w dormitorium pogarszała się w miarę pogłębiającego się przywiązania Dracona do psidwaka. W swej normalnej postaci Harry doświadczał lodowato chłodnego zachowania ze strony nigdy nieopuszczającego swej połowy pokoju Malfoya. W miarę upływu czasu spojrzenia lub inne oznaki uwagi, które wymieniali, stawały się coraz rzadsze. Harry uważał, iż Malfoy robił wszystko, żeby uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego, pytał się więc w duchu, czy niechcący nie pogarsza sytuacji, porzucając na większość dnia swą ludzką formę i ograniczając tym samym czas, który mogliby spędzić razem. Mimo wszystkich jego wad, z wolna zaczynał lubić Malfoya i pragnął, by zapanowała między nimi jakakolwiek normalność, umożliwiająca wymianę zdań na choćby najbanalniejsze tematy, gdy Harry przebywał we własnej postaci. Rozdwojenie, z jakim traktował Ślizgon jego ludzkie i zwierzęce wydanie, powoli zaczynało wpływać na nastrój Harry'ego, a im chłodniejszy stawał się Malfoy, tym bardziej Harry odczuwał potrzebę zmiany biegu spraw.  
Nie musiał czekać długo, zanim sytuacja eksplodowała sama z siebie.

×××

— To jacyś pierdoleni wariaci! — krzyknął Malfoy, z obrzydzeniem wyrzucając ciężki, zdobiony zwój pergaminu w powietrze. — Czterdzieści lat! Czterdzieści pieprzonych lat! To skandal! Czy oni nie wiedzą, kim jest mój ojciec? — Harry z pośpiechem zszedł Malfoyowi z drogi, gdy ten zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął niespokojnie wydeptywać ścieżkę w dywaniku przed kominkiem. — Czy ci kompletni durnie nie rozumieją, że próśb Czarnego Pana _się nie odrzuca_? No super! Chcą go ukarać za pomyłkę, którą popełnił, wybierając niewłaściwą stronę, co nie? No dobra, a co z drugą szansą i życiem w strachu przez całe lata? Tyle na temat Wspaniałego Nowego Świata Harry'ego Pottera, pełnego miłości, wolności i przebaczenia. To odnosi się wyłącznie do tych, co stoją po jego stronie, jak wnioskuję. — Krótka chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie odgłosami gniewnie stawianych kroków. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że matka i ojciec godzą się na ten… ten skandal! Jak _to_ może być lepsze od procesu? Co w tym jest „bardziej rozsądne" niż we wniosku o uniewinnienie? Wtedy ogół mógłby usłyszeć całą historię z punktu widzenia ojca.  
W tym właśnie momencie Harry pojął coś, co najwyraźniej umykało uwadze Malfoya: gdyby Lucjusz stawił się na przesłuchanie poprzedzające rozprawę w Wizengamocie, zostałby rozerwany na strzępy w krzyżowym ogniu pytań, co z pewnością skończyłoby się wciągnięciem w ministerialny rejestr przewinień zarówno żony, jak i syna. Przyznając się do winy bez procesu, oszczędził sobie dni, a raczej tygodni, zbierania obciążających go dowodów, ratując resztki publicznej sympatii dla Dracona i Narcyzy. Było to poświęcenie, o zdolność do którego Harry nigdy by Lucjusza nie posądził, a jego poważanie dla tego mężczyzny w jednej chwili znacznie wzrosło.  
Malfoy podniósł pergamin z podłogi i pogardliwym gestem wrzucił go do paleniska, po czym popędził w stronę dormitorium. Gdy Harry pobiegł za nim, chcąc dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, zastał go tam, siedzącego sztywno na łóżku ze zwiniętą w kłębek koszulką Harry'ego przyciśniętą do piersi tak mocno, jakby była pluszowym misiem lub czymś innym, równie pocieszającym. Szok był tak silny, że Harry stanął jak wryty.  
— Tak bym chciał, żeby on przynajmniej… — zaczął Malfoy, cichnąc od razu. — Dlaczego on nigdy mnie nie spyta, jak się czuję? Czy on naprawdę nienawidzi mnie do tego stopnia, że przestałem dla niego istnieć?  
_On cię kocha_, pomyślał Harry. _Kocha cię tak bardzo, że ze względu na ciebie z własnej woli idzie do więzienia na bardzo długi czas_.  
Za chwilę jednak…  
— Dzielimy ze sobą pokój, a on zachowuje się tak, jakby mnie tu wcale nie było!  
_Eee, co?_ To, co usłyszał, zatrzymało ostatnie niemrawe machnięcie ogona.  
— Czy on nie widzi, że chcę jego przyjaźni? — jęczał Malfoy.*  
_To TY mnie ignorujesz! Więc jak mam się zachowywać?_  
— Raz już próbowałem się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale on zawsze uważał się za kogoś lepszego ode mnie. — Ręce Malfoya, ukryte pod materiałem koszulki, zacisnęły się kurczowo. — Mógłby przecież zapytać: „Cześć, Malfoy, idziesz na śniadanie?" albo „Nie przeszedłbyś się ze mną po błoniach?" albo „Jak się trzymasz, Malfoy? Przykro mi, że to spotkało twojego ojca". Ale oczywiście NIE. Nie Harry James Potter. To nie w stylu tego samolubnego drania, to nie pasuje do jego nastawienia „co obchodzą mnie inni?" i tych szpanerskich mugolskich ciuchów. Nie w stylu pieprzonego Pana Gryfona Idealnego, z jego idealnymi przyjaciółmi i ego wielkości Hogwartu.  
_CO? Co, do jasnej cholery? Malfoy, ty chyba musiałeś wypić pracę domową Neville'a z eliksirów? Od kiedy to niby ja mam…_  
— Czy widziałeś już kiedyś Pottera, mały? — Malfoy zwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Nigdy go tu nie ma, prawda? Wstaje i pierwszą rzeczą, którą robi, jest zniknięcie, a do łóżka kładzie się późno wieczorem. Unika mnie, ot co. Nie może znieść mojego widoku. — Z krtani Malfoya wyrwał się przerażający dźwięk, przypominający ni to odgłos przełykania, ni to kaszlnięcie. Wsunął koszulkę Harry'ego pod poduszkę i odezwał się ponownie. — Idę spać. Gdy skrzaty przyniosą kolację, możesz wszystko zjeść sam. Nie jestem głodny.  
Harry, skamieniały i zbity z tropu, patrzył, jak Malfoy się rozbiera i zaciąga zasłony wokół swego łóżka. Podreptał w kierunku wyjścia, opuszczając lochy, po czym przyspieszył, wypadł w pełnym biegu na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu zacisznego miejsca, by przemienić się z powrotem. Następnie usiadł pod drzewem rosnącym nieopodal jeziora i liczył drobne fale na jego powierzchni, dopóki nie oślepił go odblask zachodzącego słońca. _Do diabła_, westchnął w duchu. Istniała tylko jedna możliwość, by doprowadzić do poprawy sytuacji i najwidoczniej to właśnie on musiał wziąć wszystko w swoje ręce.  
Gdy wrócił do dormitorium, zasłony przy łóżku Malfoya były nadal zaciągnięte, a na stoliku obok stał talerz z warzywami i wystygłym kurczakiem po kijowsku. Zamarł w bezruchu, zbierając się w sobie, a potem zaczerpnął tchu i przerwał ciszę.  
— Cześć, Malfoy. Jedzenie ci stygnie. — Brak odpowiedzi. Zero reakcji, jedynie cichy szmer pościeli, świadczący o zmianie pozycji Malfoya. — Hej, wszystko w porządku? Nie widziałem cię przez cały dzień i pomyślałem, że…  
— Odwal się, Potter. Mówiłem ci już, żebyś się do mnie nie odzywał, więc się dostosuj.  
Harry potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. Malfoy był niemożliwy!  
— McGonagall powiedziała mi o twoim ojcu. Naprawdę bardzo mi…  
— Tylko nie waż się powiedzieć, że jest ci przykro! — wrzasnął Malfoy. — Nie waż się, kurwa, udawać, że się tym przejmujesz!  
— Do jasnej cholery! — odwrzasnął Harry, czując zbliżający się skok ciśnienia. — Bo się przejmuję, że tak się stało, a tak w ogóle to możemy przestać na siebie krzyczeć i zacząć zachowywać się jak przyjaciele!  
Stało się. Powiedział to. Nie mógł chyba postawić spraw jaśniej, prawda?  
— Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Czy nie masz już wystarczająco dużo lizusów, wpełzających ci do tyłka i dopieszczających twoje ego?  
— No to się pierdol! — ryknął Harry, w mgnieniu oka zaprzestając podrzucania argumentów autodestrukcyjnym zapędom Malfoya. — Słuchaj. Dobra, przepraszam, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć — dodał już z większym spokojem.  
Malfoy zamilkł. Spoza zasłon otaczających jego posłanie nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, a Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wizji Malfoya, duszącego się od bezgłośnie połykanych łez. Wyciągnął rękę i schwycił zasłonę.  
— Zabieraj łapę albo ją stracisz. — Głos Malfoya był pusty, niemal całkowicie wyprany z emocji. Harry wycofał się, wzdychając z rezygnacją. Ogarnęło go wielkie przygnębienie, które nie ustąpiło nawet wtedy, gdy już się rozebrał i wśliznął pod kołdrę. Malfoy był straszliwie skomplikowany. W jaki sposób miał go rozgryźć?  
W środku nocy obudził go płacz. Wyprostował się, wsłuchany w żałosne, niewyraźne mamrotanie śpiącego Malfoya. Cholera. Siedział tak przez minutę, chłonąc oznaki koszmaru dręczącego Ślizgona, aż wreszcie zadecydował, że dość tego. Wysunął się zza własnych zasłon i transformował w psidwaka, zanim jego stopy zdążyły dotknąć podłogi. Gdyby nie kufer Malfoya, stojący w nogach łóżka, Harry miałby poważne trudności z wdrapaniem się na materac. Szturchnął nosem lukę między zasłonami i ostrożnie podpełznął przez spiętrzoną pościel i zaplątane w nią kończyny. Niełatwo było dostrzec cokolwiek w kompletnej ciemności, ale psie oczy Harry'ego wypatrzyły zapraszającą, wolną przestrzeń pod ramieniem chłopaka, tuż ponad kołdrą owijającą tors i znikającą pod jego plecami. Dbając, by nie obudzić Malfoya, ułożył się wygodnie, zwinął w kłębek, przylgnąwszy do jego boku tak mocno, jak tylko zdołał i delikatnie polizał nagą skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jego ramienia. Rozpaczliwe mamrotanie natychmiast ustało, a ciało Ślizgona odprężyło się, wyzwalając z uwięzi strasznego snu. Oddech Malfoya odzyskał wyrównane, spokojne tempo, a on sam przekręcił się na bok ponad skulonym obok jego pachy psidwakiem.  
Spoczywające obok Harry'ego ciało było ciepłe i zaskakująco miękkie pod lnianą tkaniną piżamy, a równomierny rytm serca Malfoya wprowadził go w stan absolutnej harmonii i wyciszenia.  
Mimo najszczerszych chęci, Harry odpłynął w sen, niesiony przyjemną, rozmarzoną myślą o tym, że Malfoy pachniał absolutnie cudownie.

×××

Przebudzenie, nagłe i brutalne, nastąpiło po upływie trudnego do określenia czasu. Dwie ręce spoczęły na samym środku jego piersi, silnie na nią napierając.  
— Ty pieprzony zboczeńcu! Wynocha z mojego łóżka!  
_Ojej_. Wyglądało na to, że w książkach zapomniano wspomnieć również o fakcie, że początkujący animagowie nie powinni zasypiać w swej zwierzęcej postaci.  
— Nie pchaj mnie tak, do cholery. Spadnę.  
— O to właśnie chodzi, ty obrzydliwy pedale. — Głos Malfoya, wysoki i spanikowany, skłonił Harry'ego do zadania sobie pytania, czy Malfoy zastanawia się, który z nich mógłby teraz wygrać, gdyby sytuacja przeszła w czarodziejski pojedynek. Nacisk na jego żebra ustąpił, a Malfoy odsunął się od Harry'ego tak daleko, jak tylko zdołał, nie opuszczając łóżka.  
— Posłuchaj — powiedział Harry zdecydowanym tonem, zmieniając pozycję i ratując się przed sturlaniem. — Śniło ci się coś koszmarnego. Słyszałem, jak jęczysz i było mi cię strasznie szkoda. Podszedłem, żeby cię obudzić, ale gdy nie mogłeś się wybudzić, to wtedy, no, jakoś się tutaj znalazłem, a ty przestałeś mamrotać w tej samej chwili, gdy to zrobiłem.  
Podczas gdy Harry to mówił, Malfoy zapalił nocną lampkę. Obaj zmrużyli oczy, gdy żółte światło boleśnie wdarło im się do źrenic. Malfoy przypominał kupkę nieszczęścia. Jego włosy były splątane, a na policzku i czole miał pomarszczone odciski od poduszki.  
— Nie wlazłeś mi do łóżka. Dokładnie pamiętam, że wszedł na nie mój psidwak. — Brwi Malfoya ściągnęły się w sposób wyraźnie świadczący o tym, że przyszła mu właśnie do głowy straszliwa myśl. — Gdzie jest mój psidwak, Potter? — Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, Ślizgon sięgnął pod poduszkę, wyciągnął stamtąd różdżkę i wycelował z niej precyzyjnie między jego oczy. W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu, nie okazywał zdenerwowania, lecz silne zdecydowanie i orientację na cel. — Jeżeli skrzywdziłeś mojego psidwaka, to ja skrzywdzę cię w sposób, którego nie byłbyś sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić.  
Tym razem Harry wyjątkowo mu uwierzył.  
— No bo… — Cholera. Co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć? — Nie było tu psidwaka, Malfoy, byłem tylko ja. — Hmm, niezupełnie kłamstwo, ale też i niecałkowita prawda.  
— Był tu psidwak. Leżał dokładnie tutaj. — Malfoy przyłożył otwartą dłoń do płaskiej powierzchni materaca w miejscu, w którym Harry zwinął się w kłębek do snu. — A teraz, zamiast niego, jesteś tu ty, więc wybacz, ale nie wierzę, że nie zrobiłeś mu nic złego.  
_Gdybyś tylko wiedział_, pomyślał Harry. _Ale gdy dowiesz się prawdy, na pewno zapomnisz, jak przysięgałeś sam sobie, że już nigdy nie rzucisz na nikogo Cruciatusa._  
— Psidwakowi nic się nie stało. Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził, uwierz mi.  
— Jakoś z trudem mi to przychodzi — szczeknął Malfoy, nie zdejmując różdżki z celu. — Chcę go zobaczyć. Natychmiast.  
Harry głęboko zaczerpnął tchu, godząc się na nieuniknione.  
— Dasz mi słowo, że nie będziesz próbował mnie w żaden sposób zaatakować? — Słowa te musiały wywołać żywe poruszenie w wyobraźni Malfoya, Harry mógł niemal widzieć rodzące się w jego myślach straszliwe obrazy. — Pokażę ci psidwaka, ale najpierw mi to obiecaj.  
— Pokaż mi mojego psidwaka. — Usta Malfoya zamieniły się w białą, pionową kreskę.  
Harry zamknął oczy. Zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie miało się wszystko skończyć, czy tak wyglądało przeznaczenie: martwe ciało rozciągnięte na podłodze i Malfoy, jego morderca, wychylający się z łóżka, by obejrzeć dowód swego ostatecznego zwycięstwa.  
_Wdech. Przejście. Wydech_. Harry wyobraził sobie drogę, którą strumień tlenu pokonywał w jego wnętrzu, zmieniając jednocześnie jego kształt. Wchłonął swą psidwaczą postać i pozwolił, by płynnie zdominowała formę ciała.  
— Aaaaa! — Malfoy zatoczył się w tył, zaplątując się w zasłony i spadając z głuchym łomotem na podłogę. Harry przekradł się przez wir zmiętej pościeli i wsunął głowę między zasłony, by sprawdzić, czy Ślizgonowi nic się nie stało. — Nie. Nie. Proszę, nie, tylko nie to — jęczał Malfoy sam do siebie, z najwyższym przerażeniem uświadamiając sobie w pełni, czego Harry dowiedział się o jego życiu przez tę szczególną dziurkę od klucza. A gdy Harry zeskoczył na podłogę, obwąchując mu szyję, Malfoy odpełznął w panice do tyłu niczym krab dotknięty spastycznym paraliżem, wijąc się ze strachu przed jego bliskością.  
Czując niemal rozgoryczenie, Harry przemienił się z powrotem i stanął nad skurczoną sylwetką Malfoya. To już koniec. Koniec wszystkiego. Tak chciał, żeby mogli się do siebie zbliżyć, żeby połączyła ich przyjaźń, której obaj potrzebowali i której nie mogli znaleźć gdzie indziej.  
— Naprawdę aż tak mnie nie cierpisz, że musisz mnie poniżać w ten sposób? — wysyczał Malfoy, a Harry nie wiedział, czy krtań ściskał mu wysiłek powstrzymywania łez. — Nie wystarczało ci moje cierpienie? Miałeś niezłą zabawę, śmiejąc się z tego, jak bardzo jestem żałosny?  
W słabym, przytłumionym świetle oczy Malfoya wyglądały jak szklane, lśniąc od łez czekających na ostateczne drgnięcie, które pozwoli im się wreszcie przelać i zamienić w prawdziwy płacz.  
Harry czuł się bezradny, tak strasznie bezradny. Nie był ani wystarczająco sprytny, ani szybki na to, by znaleźć dobry wykręt z sytuacji, poza tym zdawał sobie sprawę, że zasłużył na najgorsze.  
— Chciałem być twoim przyjacielem — powiedział, decydując, że przyznanie się do winy to nie czas i miejsce na wymówki z użyciem pięknych słówek. — Widziałem, jak się zadręczasz, ale ty nie pozwalałeś mi się zbliżyć. Nie miałem pojęcia, że polubisz tego psidwaka, naprawdę. Ale byłeś taki wesoły i miły, i zdawało mi się, że lubiłeś moje towarzystwo tak samo, jak ja lubiłem twoje. — Wyznanie to zostało skwitowane prychnięciem pełnym niedowierzania i obrzydzenia. Kłykcie Malfoya pobielały od kurczowego ściskania różdżki, jednak jego myśli musiały podążać zupełnie innym torem niż dotąd, ponieważ zapomniał wycelować nią w Harry'ego. — Poza tym… — podjął Harry, ale zaraz urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwych słów. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim je odnalazł, a na twarzy Malfoya zjawiło się coś, co wyglądało być może jak nikły cień nadziei i co ostatecznie dodało Harry'emu odwagi do ich wypowiedzenia. — Widziałem cię pod prysznicem. — _Stało się_. Powiedział to. Malfoy otworzył usta, ale Harry na próżno czekał na jakikolwiek dźwięk. — Schowałem się i patrzyłem, jak się kąpiesz i nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, żebym kiedykolwiek pragnął czegoś równie mocno, jak wejść pod ten prysznic i cię dotknąć. — Harry umierał ze wstydu, a twarz paliła go od gorących rumieńców. Mówiąc to, otwierał Malfoyowi drogę do zemsty lub zrobienia czegoś, co uzna za odpowiednio okrutny rewanż.  
— Ty… — wychrypiał Malfoy zza pobladłych warg, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co usłyszał.  
— Przepraszam! — wyrzucił z siebie Harry. — Wiem, że to brzmi jak chore, ale przysięgam, że takie nie jest. Nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić.  
Ciało Malfoya straciło napięcie, podczas gdy chłopak uniósł się niezręcznie z podłogi, zmieniając pozycję i przechodząc do siadu. Jego twarz, wpatrzoną w Pottera, zniekształcał chmurny wyraz.  
— Ale czemu, Potter? — odezwał się w końcu, chyba po całych minutach milczenia. — Dlaczego?  
— _Bo mi się podobasz!_ Do cholery, nie możesz tego zrozumieć? — Po kolejnej dłuższej chwili ciszy Malfoy zaczął wstawać na nogi. Harry odsunął się do tyłu i dodał: — Rzeczy zabiorę jutro, ale już dziś poszukam sobie miejsca do spania w jakimś innym dormitorium. Nie dotknę cię ani nie zrobię niczego w tym kierunku, przysięgam.  
— Nie dotkniesz?  
— Obiecuję.  
— Och. — Malfoy przesunął się nieco bliżej, postępując małymi kroczkami naprzód. Gdy nogi Harry'ego uderzyły o skraj łóżka, nie było już miejsca, żeby cofnąć się bardziej. — A co wtedy, gdybym tego chciał?  
— Co?  
— Gdybym chciał, żebyś mnie dotknął — wyjaśnił Malfoy, zbliżając się jeszcze trochę. — Zrobiłbyś to? — Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy dzieliło ich nieco więcej niż ćwierć metra, a jego spojrzenie przebijało czaszkę Harry'ego, penetrując mózg tak intensywnie, aż robiło mu się słabo. — Nie wiesz, co odpowiedzieć, Potter? — Słowa Malfoya owiały mu policzek ciepłym tchnieniem. — Gdzie byś mnie dotknął? — Jego głos, niewiele wyraźniejszy od szeptu, docierał do uszu Harry'ego stłumionymi falami. Gryfon zastygł z zaskoczenia jak posąg, zamierając pod spojrzeniem bezdennych oczu Malfoya i hipnotyzującym dźwiękiem jego głosu. — Dotknąłbyś mnie tu? — Harry śledził wzrokiem bladą rękę, unoszącą się niespiesznie i wędrującą wzdłuż twarzy Dracona, obrysowującą kontur kości policzkowej oraz linię szczęki. Oczy Malfoya żądały odpowiedzi, Harry przytaknął więc urwanym skinieniem, z głową przepełnioną mgłą i zapachem skóry chłopaka. — Dotknąłbyś mnie też tutaj? — Czubki palców kontynuowały powolną podróż wzdłuż szyi Malfoya, przez wystające jabłko Adama i położone pod nim wgłębienie, zmierzając ku środkowi piersi, gdzie w końcu natrafiły na materiał piżamy, kończąc swoją wędrówkę.  
— Tak. Dotknąłbym. — Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się mocno, a jego wnętrze zaczęło wywracać koziołki, gdy myśli nadążyły wreszcie za tym, co oglądały oczy.  
— Gdzie jeszcze byś mnie dotknął? — zapytał cichy głos, znów owiewając twarz Harry'ego pieszczotliwym tchnieniem niczym jedwabny szal. — Pokaż mi, gdzie chciałbyś mnie dotknąć. — Powolnym ruchem wysunął wreszcie rękę ku dłoni Harry'ego, wyciągając ją z bezpiecznej strefy wzdłuż jego ciała i kierując w stronę groźnego terytorium, niebezpiecznie blisko miejsca, którego tak bardzo pragnął. — Dotknąłbyś mnie tutaj? — Malfoy pociągnął oburącz rękę Harry'ego ku swoim ledwo okrytym pachwinom, gdzie nabrzmiewająca wypukłość wyginała linię fałd piżamy. Harry rozwarł usta, gdy Malfoy skłonił go do nawiązania kontaktu z cieniutką barierą, delikatnie układając jego dłoń wokół łagodnego zarysu budzącej się erekcji i jędrnych, zapraszających do pogłaskania kul poniżej.  
Najwyraźniej Harry dotykał go zbyt powściągliwie, bo Malfoy przywarł do niego tak mocno jak mógł, pozwalając mu teraz wyczuć ruch skóry, przesuwającej się i rozciągającej wzdłuż twardniejącego trzonu penisa, ściskając jednocześnie oburącz masującą go dłoń, tak że nacisk wszystkich trzech złączonych rąk musiał być niemal miażdżący, ale Draco wydał z siebie jedynie zadowolony jęk podniecenia. Harry wbił palce w fałdy materiału, otaczając nimi wreszcie jego członek i doprowadzając go do pełnego pobudzenia.  
— Chcę… — powiedział, ale nie zdążył niczego dodać, ponieważ został energicznie popchnięty w tył i rozłożony na łopatki przez rozgorączkowanego Malfoya.  
Rozbieranie, niezręczne i pozbawione wszelkiej gracji, ze zbyt częstym użyciem ostrych łokci i niecierpliwych dłoni, raczej spowalniało proces, zamiast go przyspieszyć. Ręce Harry'ego schwyciły brzeg spodni Malfoya, ściągając je w dół, po czym wygłodniałym ruchem zapuściły się między nogi Ślizgona. Nawet w samym środku euforii poczuł tremę, gdy przebiegał palcami po szczelinie pośladków, pragnąc wcisnąć się w wąską ścieżkę prowadzącą do ukrytej między nimi dziury. Głaskał całą ich powierzchnię, od końca pleców po krocze i z powrotem, dopóki Malfoy nie przerwał mu brutalnie, bezlitośnie szarpiąc się z górą jego piżamy. Zakleszczone w wyniku tego ramiona Harry'ego trzymały go w bezruchu tak długo, aż uporali się wreszcie ze zdjęciem bluzy przez głowę, z furkotem rzucając w ślad za nią zwinięty w kłębek nocny strój Malfoya. Synchronicznie dobrali się do spodni Harry'ego, więżących jego własną erekcję, by uwolnić ją nagle ruchem tak energicznym, że uderzyła go w brzuch niczym puszczone w ruch wahadło właśnie wtedy, gdy ból pożądania stał się wręcz niemożliwy do zniesienia.  
Dłonie Malfoya sięgnęły między nogi Harry'ego, zanim ten zdążył skopać z siebie spodnie. Patrzyli na siebie z bliska, rozdzieleni zaledwie kilkunastoma centymetrami przestrzeni. Włosy Malfoya zwisały wokół twarzy jak postrzępiona kurtyna. Intensywność tej chwili była przytłaczająca, cały świat Harry'ego stanowiło promieniujące zwycięstwem oblicze Malfoya i jego gorący oddech oraz ręka, poruszająca się rytmicznie na jego członku, i szokujące, uległe krzyki, które Malfoy wydobywał z niego, z jego ukrytych nie wiadomo jak głęboko otchłani. Takie obnażające wystawienie się na pokaz, ta nagość i błaganie wszystkim, tylko nie słowami, powinno być upokarzające. _Powinno_, ale nie było.  
Ich przedramiona zderzały się ze sobą bezładnie, gdy z coraz większym zapałem pracowali nad swoimi penisami. Wolna ręka Harry'ego, obejmująca kurczowo pośladek Malfoya, ściskała go w rytmie posuwistych ruchów drugiej dłoni, oddalonych już dość znacznie od łagodności, wbijając się czubkami palców coraz dalej w próbie zbliżenia do tego pulsującego otworu rozciągającego się i kurczącego pod jego dotykiem. Oczy Malfoya uciekły w głąb czaszki, gdy głośno przełykał ślinę, wyrzucając z siebie wysokie, prawie dziewczęce kwilenie, a Harry był przekonany, że jego usta ułożyły się w nieme, _sprośne_ słowo, co wywołało w nim radość, bo to, co robili, naprawdę takie było i, co więcej, rozkoszował się tym. Pragnął, aby jego palce mogły być teraz językiem, a sam chciał tracić dech, chłonąc ustami idealny, jak najbardziej godny obciągnięcia atrybut Malfoya.  
Doszedł głośno, a urwanemu okrzykowi towarzyszyła silna struga nasienia, rozpryskująca się na piersi ich obu i pokrywająca jego nadal zajętą dłoń kleistą wilgocią, sprawiającą, że penis Malfoya ślizgał się w jego zaciśniętej pięści jak potraktowany nawilżaczem. Im bardziej napierał, tym mocniej Draco jęczał wśród ponaglających szarpnięć biodrami, w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, a Harry przywierał coraz mocniej do jego naprężonego ciała, aż cały ruch osiągnął moment kulminacyjny, rozładowując się sekundę później ze zdławionym, gardłowym dźwiękiem. Sperma uderzyła o brzuch Harry'ego z taką siłą, że można było usłyszeć jej odgłos, a Harry, niechętnie pozwalając orgazmowi odejść, wypompował ze Ślizgona ostatnią kropelkę, rozmazując sobie nasienie na dłoni, ciesząc się jego teksturą i zapachem i wyobrażając sobie, jakie wrażenie wywołałoby rozprowadzenie go po całym ciele. Do tej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo był spragniony Malfoya i jego miażdżącego żebra ciężaru, gdy ten, wykończony, opadł na niego, splątując ich ramiona w samym środku klejącej pozostałości.  
— Chodźmy spać — powiedział Malfoy ponurym, tchnącym niepewnością tonem, próbując nadać mu opryskliwe brzmienie.  
— Jesteś pewien? — wychrypiał Harry, starając się mówić szeptem, jednak głos załamał mu się w wysuszonej i nadwerężonej krtani.  
Malfoy nie odpowiedział słowami. Podciągnął się w górę, uwalniając Harry'ego i z wysiłkiem zaczął doprowadzać zwinięte w kłąb prześcieradło do czegoś na kształt porządku. Harry pomógł mu, unosząc się i przekładając nogi na drugą stronę, z tremą układając się obok Malfoya na wąskim materacu i naciągając kołdrę na nich obu.  
Musieli leżeć bok w bok przez kilka minut, nie mogąc dopasować do siebie pozycji ani pozostać tak na dłużej, nie dotykając się w żadnym miejscu rozciągniętych po sąsiedzku ciał, w kompletniej, napiętej ciszy. Nie było mowy, żeby udało im się zasnąć, a Harry podjął już niemal decyzję o powrocie do własnego łóżka, gdy Malfoy nagle głośno sapnął i obrócił się na bok, prezentując Harry'emu plecy i wciskając mu w biodro tyłek. Nie czekając na dalsze zaproszenie, Harry skopiował ruch Ślizgona, przytulając się mocno do ciepłego ciała, po czym obaj pomościli się odrobinę w poszukiwaniu najwygodniejszej pozycji.  
W końcu Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na świeżym zapachu szamponu, a jego wydłużający się oddech muskał delikatne włosy we wgłębieniu na karku Malfoya. Wiedział, że uda mu się zasnąć, wiedział, że mógłby zrobić to teraz w poczuciu całkowitego zadowolenia, gdyby… gdyby nie ta jedna rzecz, którą koniecznie musiał wyjaśnić, by upewnić się, na czym stoi. Uniósł się na łokciu, patrząc na cichą postać, dzielącą z nim łóżko. W mroku ledwo dostrzegał ciemne plamy otwartych oczu Malfoya. Gdy głowa Ślizgona odwróciła się do niego pytająco, nie użył słów, aby dowiedzieć się tego, czego pragnął. Zbliżył swoje usta do ust Malfoya, składając lekki, próbny pocałunek na łuku jego górnej wargi. A gdy test nie zakończył się odrzuceniem, spróbował ponownie, tym razem otrzymując nieśmiałą, niemniej entuzjastyczną odpowiedź. Ramię Dracona owinęło się wokół barku Harry'ego, by podtrzymać go za potylicę, a Harry zrewanżował się ułożeniem jednej ręki na biodrze Malfoya i przyciśnięciem drugiej do nagiej skóry jego brzucha.  
Ich zapał rósł w oszałamiającym tempie, a pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej mokre i treściwe, pełne języka i gniotących warg. Paznokcie Malfoya drapały głowę Harry'ego, każde szarpnięcie jego ręki przybliżało ich twarze do siebie jeszcze bardziej, przy akompaniamencie zderzających się z klaśnięciem, wilgotnych od śliny policzków.  
Malfoy całował Harry'ego tak, jak całować się powinno, a Harry odpłacał mu się tym samym, nie pławiąc się w przyjemności, ale w niej tonąc. Pożerali się wzajemnie bez cienia finezji, raniąc sobie języki o zęby i drażniąc się wzajemnie ich czubkami, dopóki doszczętnie nie stracili tchu, dysząc wśród stłumionych jęków aż do samego końca, kiedy wreszcie zwolnili. Przerwanie pocałunku było czymś, czego Harry chciał uniknąć, jednak przeciąganie tej chwili w nieskończoność było niemożliwe i oderwali się od siebie, gdy zdrętwiały mu ramiona. Pierwsze, niepewne objęcie zastąpiło wygodne ułożenie splecionych ze sobą kończyn i zadowolony wyraz ust, łagodnie przyciskanych do skóry szyi wśród oswojonego już dotyku wędrujących rąk. Zasypiał z uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

×××

Gdy Harry obudził się ponownie, stwierdził, że było już jasno, a łóżko Malfoya, w którym leżał, zajmował zupełnie sam. Wyśliznął się spod kołdry, zbierając z podłogi spodnie od piżamy i przygotowując się do ich założenia. Niespodziewane chrząknięcie sprawiło, że podskoczył, odwracając się na pięcie w kierunku źródła dźwięku z nogawkami zawiniętymi wokół łydek.  
— Natknąłem się na tę książkę — odezwał się Malfoy, rozparty w eleganckiej pozie w nogach łóżka Harry'ego. Swobodnym gestem uniósł w górę _Przebudzenie animaga_, zakładając wyprostowanym palcem czytaną stronę.  
Harry parsknął szorstko, naciągając spodnie na żenująco wyraźną poranną erekcję. Nie było szansy, żeby Malfoy jej nie zauważył. Mowy nie ma.  
— Nie, nie „natknąłeś się". Raczej _bez pytania_ grzebałeś w moich rzeczach, bo książka leżała schowana pod moim materacem, zawinięta w pelerynę-niewidkę.  
— Jaki sens miałoby potajemne grzebanie w czyichś rzeczach, jeśli miałoby się na nie zgodę? — Malfoy wycelował przymkniętą książką w Harry'ego, drugą ręką poprawiając rozchyloną połę jedwabnego szlafroka i kryjąc przed jego wzrokiem swoje nagie udo. Co za szkoda.  
— Dobra — powiedział Harry. — Masz zgodę na grzebanie w moich rzeczach.  
— Nieźle, Potter — odpowiedział, krzywiąc się radośnie. — Ale po tym, jak obejrzałem wszystko, co było do zobaczenia, nie muszę już w niczym grzebać, ponieważ mogę bezpośrednio wziąć sobie to, co zechcę.  
— Tak? — odparł Harry, wyobrażając sobie Dracona oglądającego wszystko, co było do zobaczenia i czując przy tym lekkie zażenowanie. — A jeśli zachciałoby ci się tej książki, to byś ją wziął? — Wciągnął bluzę od piżamy przez głowę i podsunął w górę zjeżdżające z nosa okulary.  
W oczach Malfoya zamigotało coś na kształt wyzwania, jednak zamiast zwykłego, gniewnego spojrzenia pojawiło się w nich rozbawienie.  
— Mam wrażenie, że jeśli ty nauczyłeś się z tej książki wyzwolenia swojej zwierzęcej postaci, to albo musi być ona napisana na możliwie najprostszym do zrozumienia poziomie, albo każdy idiota potrafi zostać animagiem.  
— Co oznacza, że też chcesz spróbować.  
— Och, ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne.  
— Ja spróbuję — powiedział Harry. — Ale nie teraz, bo jest wcześnie i jestem głodny jak nie wiem co.  
— No cóż, nie ulega wątpliwości, że pewna część twojego ciała jest szczególnie głodna. — Wzrok Malfoya opuścił się na bawełniany namiocik, wystający u dołu brzucha Harry'ego. O ile wygięty łuk uniesionej brwi Malfoya mógł ujść za wyznacznik, Harry pomyślał, że Ślizgon nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by zacząć tam, gdzie wczoraj przerwali. Co natychmiast sprawiło, że jego wyprężony członek drgnął, a uśmieszek Malfoya urósł w radosny grymas mocno ściśniętych warg. _Drogi Boże, jeżeli istniejesz, spraw, żeby Malfoy zaczął mnie ssać. Przez jedenaście lat mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami, a przez całe nastoletnie życie byłem prześladowany przez szaleńca i jego socjopatycznych zwolenników. Naprawdę uważam, że za tak ciężkie doświadczenia należy mi się w nagrodę obciąganie._ Z członkiem sztywno wymierzonym ku północy i drgającym tak, jakby niechcący dostał się między dwie części zatrzaskiwanego, wielkiego tomiszcza, Harry stał, czując, jak wilgotnieje mu przód piżamy. A gdy Malfoy, nagle poważniejąc, podniósł się i odłożył książkę na bok, serce Harry'ego podskoczyło do gardła, zaś język skołowaciał, odbierając mu mowę.  
— Pokaż mi go jeszcze raz — zażądał Malfoy.  
_Ccc-cco? Na Boga! On chce go zobaczyć! CHCE GO!_ Harry z prędkością światła wsadził kciuki pod gumkę od spodni.  
— Do diabła, nie _jego_, ty kretynie! — zaśmiał się Malfoy, zaskoczony. — Psidwaka, człowieku. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się przemieniasz.  
— Och. — Harry nadąsał się lekko. Cholera. — Słuchaj, Malfoy, w zasadzie to miała być tajemnica. A teraz wiesz o tym ty, wie McGonagall i…  
— Tylko mi nie mów, że powiedziałeś o tym tej starej herod-babie.  
— Ona nie jest żadną herod-babą — zaoponował Harry. — I wcale jej niczego wyraźnie nie mówiłem. Ona się w jakiś sposób domyśliła.  
Malfoy przeczesał włosy dłonią i westchnął.  
— No dobrze. Ona wie. To pokażesz mi jeszcze raz przemianę czy nie? — A po kilku sekundach ciszy dodał: — Proszę?  
Tego słowa Harry nie potrafił zignorować. Zapadł w otchłań głębokiego wdechu, w myślach ubrał inkantację w słowa i postąpił krok naprzód.  
Zanim uniesiona stopa zdążyła na powrót dotknąć podłoża, mrowienie ogarnęło całe jego ciało, kurczące się w znajomy kształt psidwaka. Przemieniony, podreptał do nogi Malfoya, ani na chwilę nie zdejmując wzroku z jego twarzy. Ślizgon przykucnął i podrapał go za uchem dokładnie w ten sposób, który tak lubił. Harry zadrżał z przyjemności, a wibrujące ciarki rozbiegły się w jego wnętrzu, docierając aż po czubki obu ogonów.  
Gdy Malfoy podnosił się z przysiadu, Harry powrócił do swego normalnego rozmiaru. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, stykając się niemal palcami nóg, oddzieleni zaledwie odrobiną wolnej przestrzeni. W oczach Malfoya tlił się cień ciepła, którego Harry nigdy nie byłby w stanie sobie u niego wyobrazić. Pokusa, by pochylić się do przodu i pocałować go w usta, stała się nagle przemożna. Żadnych języków, tylko lekkie muśnięcie warg. No, chyba że Malfoy nie miał nic przeciwko językom, w którym to przypadku Harry był bardziej niż gotowy spełnić jego życzenie. Nic dziwnego, że poczuł wielkie rozczarowanie, gdy Ślizgon cofnął się o krok i skierował ku drzwiom. Harry z trudem odplątał skołowaciały język i zapytał:  
— Dokąd idziesz?  
Dłoń Malfoya ześlizgnęła się z klamki, a on sam zatrzymał się, odwrócony do Harry'ego plecami. Ułożenie jego ramion zdradzało lekką nerwowość.  
Błyszcząca tkanina szlafroka zamigotała, zsuwając się z barków na podłogę i opadając u jego stóp jak jedwabna kałuża. Pod spodem był całkowicie nagi, nagi, długi i zarumieniony we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach. W sypialni zabrakło nagle powietrza, a Harry nie był zdolny do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu. Nie mógł oddychać. Wlepiał wygłodniałe oczy w ciało Malfoya, tak jakby nie widział go jeszcze nigdy przedtem, jakby nie znał jeszcze jego krawędzi i zarysów, kierując w końcu swój wzrok tam, gdzie lądował zazwyczaj: na cudownej powierzchni tego niewielkiego, ale idealnego, brzoskwiniowego tyłka, pokrytego ledwo widocznymi, cieniutkimi, białymi włoskami, nadającymi jego skórze bajecznego lśnienia.  
— Idę pod prysznic — odpowiedział Malfoy po chwili głosem, w którym wyraźnie pobrzmiewała trema, co wreszcie dotarło do spowitego różową mgłą mózgu Harry'ego. Patrzył na lekko zwróconą ku niemu głowę Ślizgona i jego płonący rumieńcem policzek. — Myślałem, że może też chciałbyś tam pójść. I popatrzeć. Albo wykąpać się razem ze mną… — Odwrócił głowę z powrotem ku drzwiom, a w jego sztywnej postawie nietrudno było poznać lęk przed odrzuceniem. Harry poczuł niemal ból z pragnienia, by dotknąć go wszędzie, by nigdy nie przestać go dotykać i całować, doprowadzać do orgazmu, a przede wszystkim: do śmiechu.  
Malfoy nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi.  
— To co, idziesz ze mną?  
Podatność na zranienie, bijąca z jego głosu sprawiła, że Harry odkleił wreszcie stopy od podłogi i postąpił naprzód, zbliżając się na tyle, by móc wyciągnąć ciepłą, niecierpliwą dłoń i położyć ją na ostrej krawędzi kości biodrowej Malfoya. Całując pulsujący punkt na jego szyi, usłyszał jęk, tylko odrobinę głośniejszy od oddechu i wszystkie jego wnętrzności stały się nagle płynne na myśl o namydlonych dłoniach, przemierzających każdy fragment tego wspaniałego ciała. Nie mógł się już doczekać tej chwili.  
— Spróbuj mnie tylko przed tym powstrzymać — odpowiedział Harry. — Mam cię teraz i nie ma mowy, żebyś mi się wymknął.  
Malfoy odchylił się w tył, wspierając się o pierś Harry'ego i zmieniając napięcie mięśni w taki sposób, że Harry poczuł je całym swoim ciałem. Jego erekcja naparła na wąskie wgłębienie między pośladkami Ślizgona, dopasowując się do niego tak, jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni.  
— To bardzo przypomina groźbę.  
— Zapewniam cię, że to najlepszy rodzaj obietnicy. — Harry wtulił twarz w szyję Malfoya i lekko skubnął ustami delikatną skórę. Łagodnie poprowadził rękę w dół jego biodra i przeniósł ją płynnie w kierunku nabrzmiewającego penisa, delikatnie gładząc całą jego długość i zataczając opuszkiem kciuka leniwe kręgi od spodu. Mimowolne szarpnięcie bioder Malfoya nakazało mu wzmocnić uchwyt, a Harry wiedział, że niedługo, już zaraz, będą robić to pod prysznicem. Chyba że Malfoy nadal będzie wydawał z siebie te dźwięki: wtedy wszystko stanie się tutaj, jeszcze pod drzwiami, i to w przeciągu kilku sekund.  
Drugą ręką objął jądra Malfoya, unosząc je lekko i ważąc w dłoni ich ciężar, kierując po chwili czubki palców ku wąskiej szczelinie poniżej, wypróbowując ukrytej tam wilgoci gorąca i delikatnego dotyku szorstkich, skłębionych włosków, wyobrażając sobie, jak Malfoy mógłby tam smakować i jaki rodzaj odgłosów wyrwałaby mu z gardła tak intymna inwazja.  
— Tego właśnie chciałeś? — wydyszał Malfoy, rytmicznymi ruchami bioder przyspieszając ruch członka w uchwycie dłoni Harry'ego i kołysząc się tak, by pieszczące go palce odnalazły właściwy punkt tarcia. — Mnie, pragnącego ciebie? O to ci chodziło? Jesteś teraz zadowolony?  
— Jak najbardziej — wymruczał Harry, czując zalewającą go euforię na myśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które będzie mógł robić z Malfoyem, jego nienasyconym penisem oraz grzesznym tyłkiem i prostą radość z tego, że uda im się nareszcie poznać bliżej i nawet, w końcu, polubić. — Tak, jestem zadowolony — wyszeptał prosto w kark Malfoya. — A gdybym był psem, potrzebowałbym dwóch ogonów, żeby wyrazić swoje szczęście.

**KONIEC**


End file.
